L'éducation sentimentale
by CFLM angel
Summary: Étoile 4 de la série Canis Major. Quand vous aviez quinze ans, vous êtes déjà tombé sous le charme de l'ami de votre grand frère, une vedette sportive à l'égo démesuré qui plus est? C'est ce qui arrive à Lily, enfant gâtée de la famille Potter et elle apprendra...
1. Un coup au coeur

Bon, voici ma quatrième fic, ma troisième suite qui est, elle, basée sur Lily Luna Potter – la suite directe de _Miss BD_! Que vous n'êtes pas expressément obligés de lire pour comprendre celle-ci (bien que suggéré).^^

Quand vous aviez quinze ans, vous êtes déjà tombé sous le charme de l'ami de votre grand frère, une vedette sportive à l'égo démesuré qui plus est? C'est ce qui arrive à Lily, enfant gâtée de la famille Potter. Pour cette fic, j'ai essayé de ré-enfiler la peau d'une ado, chahutée par son flot d'émotions, qui va mûrir au fil de l'histoire!

Maintenant, mon inspiration du couple qu'était (est?) Liam Hemsworth/Miley Cyrus est évidente, mais complètement interprétée à ma façon et n'est que pure affabulation par conséquent! Je vois ma Lily en Lacy Swimmer (participante à _So you think you can dance_ une couple d'année auparavant, cf la photo en cover). ;) J'ai mis un rating M, car mieux vaut prévenir que guérir; je ne crois pas qu'il y aura des lemons, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me censurer non plus!

Comme d'habitude, mes chapitres feront environ 2000 mots et je ne sais pas combien y'en aura… Mon rythme d'écriture, je le sais pas non plus. xD - Je traduis en ce moment une fic HG et je suis en plein processus de publication de mon autobiographie (lien FB sur mon profil), j'écris cette fic pour évacuer mon stress!

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**Coup au cœur **

POV Lily:

Je suis de retour dans ma chambre Poudlardienne après cet après-midi chez grand-frère – Mcgo' nous avait donné à Al' et à moi le droit de quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard pour l'anniv' de James : elle a un gros faible pour Véga, je crois – et je me jette sur mon lit à baldaquin en entrant dans le dortoir qui me semble vide en ce samedi soir.

Tant mieux !

Je réentends mentalement ses mots : « Cool mec ! J'ai déjà quelqu'un _anyway_ et tu le sais ; elle n'est pas mon genre de toute façon », une phrase qui avait calmé instantanément mes ardeurs passionnées.

Pris, il était déjà pris ! Mon cœur n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Jamais. C'était épouvantable, le monde s'était littéralement stoppé à l'entente de ces paroles avant de reprendre son cours douloureusement. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Rien, j'en étais persuadée ! Il accordait son attention à une autre que moi…

Personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Je revoyais mentalement ces petits yeux du plus pur bleu-gris que j'aie jamais vu sous d'épais sourcils bruns, ces cheveux du même châtain courts, fins et ébouriffés qui prenaient des reflets blonds au soleil et qui étaient une invite pour toutes mains féminines à s'y perdre, cette mâchoire bien carrée et virile recouverte d'un début de barbe, ce sourire d'une blancheur éclatante toujours un peu moqueur ; il était devenu, en l'espace d'un après-midi, ma définition toute personnelle du beau brun ténébreux.

Il y avait chez lui un côté sombre que je devinais même quand il déconnait avec mon frère, une insolence latente que j'avais remarquée au premier coup d'œil et qui m'attirait irrémédiablement.

C'était joué d'avance que j'allais craquer pour ça de toute façon.

Mais c'était parce qu'il ne connaissait pas mon existence avant s'il avait déjà une copine, non ? Forcément, s'il me faisait tant d'effets, la réciproque était aussi vraie et… C'était seulement pour rassurer mon frère qu'il avait dit que je n'étais pas son genre. Pas vrai ? Je suis faite pour lui, il ne le sait juste pas encore… J'avais toujours été préférée, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait différent.

Je pousse alors un soupir : comment j'avais trop _flashé_ sur le coéquipier de mon frère !

\- « Bah alors ma poule, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Ça s'est pas bien passé chez frérot ? » me demande Audrey-Ann, ma meilleure amie et une de mes colocs de chambre, m'ayant entendue arriver et soupirer de la salle de bain.

\- « Il a dit que j'étais pas son genre… »

\- « Qui ? C'est un pédé, j'en prends pour témoin tous les mecs qui attendent à tes pieds avec un numéro » me dit-elle avec conviction.

Je glousse tellement c'est absurde.

\- « Je crois pas non, pas aux nombres de phéromones qu'il envoie, il en jette littéralement ! Il irradie les phéromones même ! Le coéquipier de mon frère est un méchant pétard… » conclus-je le regard rêveur.

\- « Attends, attends…. » s'écrie Audrey-Ann en entrant dans la chambre à coucher pour me regarder interdite. « En non-dit, j'entends que tu as fait du rentre-dedans à Jonathan Hemsworth devant tes vieux ? À voir ton expression, ma réponse est oui ! »

Et elle éclate de rire.

Sympa la copine ! Nan mais oh…

\- « Je lui ai fait quelques remarques peu subtiles, ok… Et là mon balourd de frère a embrayé et se l'est joué Big Bro protecteur ! C'est là que Jo a dit qu'il avait une petite-amie et que, de toute façon, je n'étais pas son geeeenre » expliqué-je en utilisant un ton mourant pour le dernier mot. «Mais d'où tu connais son nom ? »

\- « D'abord, tu es le genre de tous les mecs, quoique tu ne joues vraiment pas dans la même ligue que la copine de Jonathan, et _tout le monde_ sait qu'il est le meilleur pote de ton frère chez les Falcons ! Tu ne lis vraiment jamais aucun magazine à potins ? » s'exaspère ma meilleure amie.

\- « Tu sais bien que non, enfin, seulement ceux qui portent sur la danse ! Nous, les Potter, sommes trop souvent la source des potins en question ! » blagué-je. « Pourquoi ? Ils y ont déjà parlé de Jo ? Ils disaient quoi ces magazines ? »

Elle a capté ma pleine attention. Et ma curiosité.

\- « Ton Jonathan défraie la chronique régulièrement, il sort avec cette sorcière disjonctée de Hayley Circus, cette chanteuse hyper populaire chez les moldus, aucune idée pourquoi d'ailleurs ! »

\- « Tu me niaises ? » lui lancé-je abasourdie.

\- « Pantoute ! Attends… »

Elle farfouille dans sa table de chevet.

\- « Tiens, voici l'édition de cette semaine du Star System Sorcier ! En page 5 ou 6 pour ce qui t'intéresse ma chérie » me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en me tendant sa revue et s'allongeant sur mon lit.

En page 5, effectivement, une photo de Jonathan accompagnée du titre « Le Bad Boy des Falcons, célibataire ? » et l'article disait que Circus avait été aperçue dans un club branché avec un acteur américain, populaire chez les moldus.

_Quel genre de femmes peut planter comme ça un mec comme Jonathan ? Quand tu tiens un mec comme lui, tu le lâches pas…_

Sur la photo mouvante, Jo nous regarde avec un sourire en coin aux lèvres et un air canaille sur le visage, adorable – selon moi. Je n'ai rien imaginé, c'est tout ce que je peux dire : trop _hot_ le gars ! Je fantasme sur une photo, il faut le faire.

À côté de l'article se trouve une petite miniature de Hayley Circus : belle fille pour ce qu'on peut en voir, mais bien trop maquillée à mon goût, et très peu vêtue. Elle ne connait visiblement pas les sorts pour épaissir les cils vu la couche de mascaras qu'elle se trimballe et son sourire fait tellement _fake_…

\- « À sa défense, la plupart du temps, on parle de lui dans les journaux à scandales à cause de sa pétasse et de leur relation malsaine, mais il est loin d'être un ange… Quand je te disais que tu n'étais pas dans la même ligue que sa copine, en fait, c'est plutôt lui qui ne joue pas sur le terrain « jeune vierge de quinze ans » ; il a la mentalité d'une joueur vedette de Quidditch quoi ! »

\- « J'aurai seize ans dans trois mois… » dis-je distraitement, finissant ma lecture. « Les paparazzis et autres pousseux de plumes doivent exagérer. J'imagine pas mon frère bien s'entendre avec un gars aussi mauvais ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autres sur lui ? »

Je voulais en savoir plus sur ce beau gosse pour contenter mon imaginaire et l'alimenter ; il était bien trop mystérieux, fascinant ! En plus, mon flash ne pouvait avoir de zones d'ombre, c'était bien trop paradoxal pour la petite serpentarde logique, rationnelle et surtout – surtout – trop curieuse que j'étais !

\- « Bah, il est peut-être un ami bien, mais qui craint avec la gente féminine d'où la réaction, que tu juges excessive, de ton frère » me répondit-elle en inspectant ses ongles. « Sinon, tout ce que je sais sur lui : début de la vingtaine, australien – je crois, pas sûre – il a intégré l'équipe des Falcons l'an passé en même temps que ton frère au poste de batteur. Ils sont inséparables depuis – sauf quand Circus est dans le décor, ton frère doit la détester d'ailleurs – il est en couple depuis six mois environ avec elle et ils ont une relation… tumultueuse, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! »

\- « C'est tout ? Tumultueuse, c'est-à-dire ? » demandé-je, déçue qu'elle ne sache pas tout sur lui.

\- « Du genre pas très stable avec des infidélités des deux côtés, selon SSS. Il conduit une Harley Davidson, fréquente régulièrement les boîtes de nuit londoniennes et doit avoir un fan-club qui n'attend que toi ! » me dit-elle avec un sourire railleur.

\- « C'est beau hein ? » grogné-je.

Elle n'a pas besoin de se foutre de ma tronche non plus. Pis, en plus, je n'irai pas dans son fan-club quand, moi, je le connais pour vrai ! C'est le meilleur poteau de mon frangin, il est loin d'être inaccessible pour moi : je suis Lily Luna Potter quand même !

\- « Non mais, je suis désolée si moi c'est plus ton frère qui me branche ! J'attends seulement qu'il s'aperçoive que Véga est trop vieille pour ses dix-neuf ans, totalement _has been_… Il a une de ses gueules… »

\- « T'hallucines positivement Audrey ! »

\- « Je sais ! N'empêche quand Myriam montera au dortoir, tu l'interrogeras sur Jonathan ! Mordue de Quidditch comme elle est, elle doit savoir ses stats par cœur, son équipe préférée, ses stratégies habituelles, son parcours de carrière, ce genre de trucs quoi ! »

Pas fou.

\- « Et, sinon, tu faisais quoi seule dans la salle de bain au lieu d'être dans la Salle Commune avec les autres ? »

\- « Je m'étirais les cheveux avec notre fer plat moldu : Alexander m'a finalement invité pour aller boire une bièraubeurre demain à Pré-au-Lard ; il a décidé de s'octroyer une pause dans son étude pour les BUSEs ! »

\- « Alléluia ! ! C'est cool, depuis le temps que tu te meurs pour ce Serdaigle ! N'empêche, on a plus les Serpentards qu'on avait : utilisant des trucs moldus et faisant des avances pas discrètes du tout ! » dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

\- « … Hey Potter, commence pas ! _Anyway_, je crois pas que Jonathan te sorte de la tête de sitôt et en un claquement de doigts ; côté discrétion, ce sera beau, je vais pouvoir me bidonner en masse plus tard ! »

Je ne crois pas non plus qu'il me sorte de la tête facilement… J'ai une réaction très mature : je lui tire la langue.

\- « Et notre réserve de fond de teint magique diminue, tu devrais peut-être en refaire » ajoute ma meilleure amie.

\- « OK, je verrai ça demain ! »

J'étais une bolée en potion et ma spécialité : les cosmétiques et autres produits pour les soins de la peau. Je voulais devenir danseuse professionnelle dans des comédies musicales moldues depuis que tante Hermione m'avait emmenée en voir une sur Broadway pour mes onze ans. Depuis, j'étais fascinée par tous les arts de scène : la danse surtout, mais aussi le chant, les costumes et le maquillage. Et depuis, surtout, j'allais dans des camps de perfectionnement de danse chaque été et j'y suivais des cours intensifs.

Pour l'instant, je faisais seulement profiter mes deux camarades de chambrée de mon talent pour la fabrication de cosmétiques – oui, on était seulement trois filles de 5e année à Serpentard. Mais bientôt, tout le monde applaudirait…

Je suis interrompue dans mes plans de conquête du monde via mes talents fantastiques – je pratique aussi la modestie à mes temps libres, z'avez vu – par l'arrivée de Myriam. Bien. Je vais pouvoir la cuisiner sur Jonathan…


	2. La vie continue

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, il ne s'y passe rien de très palpitant – j'en suis désolée – mais est une mise en place de l'histoire, des personnages!

Réponse à **Guest **(Tu laisseras une signature la prochaine fois!) : d'abord, merci pour ta review! Et, oui, elle n'a pas choisi le gars le plus accessible mais, bon, on va voir… ;) Perso, quand j'étais jeune, je tripais sur un jeune acteur québécois... Quand j'ai déménagé à côté de chez lui, c'était trop bizarre!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**La vie continue, même si…**

POV Lily :

Le lendemain, je me réveille un peu avant midi. D'habitude, je me lève beaucoup plus tôt le week-end pour faire une ou deux heures de danse le matin, mais j'ai eu de la difficulté à m'endormir hier soir. Déjà que je suis d'un naturel exubérant, ma rencontre avec Jonathan n'avait pas aidé ; j'avais eu un surplus d'énergie pas possible qui ne rimait pas avec sommeil.

J'avais donc eu un mal fou à m'endormir en passant des heures à fantasmer sur lui et, là, j'avais tout juste le temps de sauter dans ma douche avant de partir pour Pré-au-Lard.

Je prends alors une douche rapide, me maquille comme à l'habitude et note que je devrai vraiment renouveler notre potion pour le teint, me faisant une liste mentale des ingrédients que je devrai acheter ou commander. Je sors ensuite de ma chambre pour rejoindre la Salle Commune de Serpentard, plutôt austère et quasi vide, à l'exception des plus jeunes ne pouvant se rendre au village sorcier. Je dirige donc mes pas vers la Grande Salle ; je ne pense pas que mes amies soient parties sans moi !

Et, effectivement, Audrey-Ann et Myriam sont encore là et discutent avec des garçons de notre année.

En fait, près du tiers des élèves sont encore là et je repère Al', ma cousine Rose et son copain Scorpius à la table de Griffondor. Scorp' fait ça souvent maintenant : affronter la tablée des rouges et or pour ma Rosie chérie… C'est teeeeellement romantique – c'est sarcastique, hein ? N'empêche, toute cette intensité, ça envoie du rêve : ça devait pas être toujours rose cette union Weasley-Malefoy et c'est ce que je leur enviais, ça devait trop déménager de l'air !

Je ne voulais pas d'un amour doux, tendre et… ennuyant. Non, moi, quitte à aimer donc par extension _tomber_, je voulais un amour fort, passionné, intense. Avec des feux d'artifices continuels. Qui fait peut-être mal, mais qui donne l'impression de vivre ! Qui…

\- « Enfin réveillée Lilou ! » me ramène à la réalité Audrey-Ann en me voyant arriver.

\- « Ouais, me suis endormie tard hier ! » m'excusé-je.

\- « Han, la raison de ton insomnie n'est pas un certain brun, aux tablettes de chocolat et ayant effectué 92 blocs de poursuiveurs, 15 sacs d'attrapeurs, 198 – »

\- « Oui Myriam, c'est à cause de lui » l'interrompis-je, désabusée.

Grâce à elle, au moins, je connaissais par cœur les statistiques de la saison dernière de mon _crush_… Un avantage, pas sûre, mais ça avait une certaine utilité : au lieu de compter les hypogriffes pour tenter de m'endormir hier, j'avais compté les coups de cognards en essayant d'imaginer chaque frappe de Jo.

\- « En tout cas, dépêche, Alexander m'a donné rendez-vous devant les Trois Balais à treize heure ! »

Sur ce, je me prends un sandwich jambon-fromage au centre de la table, tout en sentant le regard d'Anthony Miller sur moi.

Il était à Serpentard également, en 6ème année, un ami de dortoir à Scorpius de ce fait et un des « mecs qui attend à mes pieds avec un numéro » comme avait dit Audrey hier. Définitivement. Ça paraissait trop.

Il est loin d'être laid en plus – cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, belle gueule – donc son admiration est flatteuse. Mais, pour avoir déjà discuté avec lui plusieurs fois, il est un brin trop sérieux – calme et à son affaire aussi – et me semble trop étouffant pour la boule d'énergie que je suis. Je lui fais tout de même un sourire qu'il me renvoie largement.

\- « Bon, on peut y aller ! » dis-je en finissant rapidement mon sandwich et en attrapant une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits sur la table.

\- « Enfin! … Je radote à cause de toi. Tu as fini d'entretenir son harem, quoique… Illumine de ton sourire la journée de Luc, il se dépérit le pauvre, et on peut y aller ! »

\- « Jalouse ! Et pis je t'emmerde Audrey à bien y penser ! » pouffé-je.

On partit donc pour Pré-Au-Lard, suivies de la plupart des élèves restant – je crois que treize heure est l'heure que s'est donné la majorité des élèves comme heure de ralliement.

Rendues là-bas, Myriam et moi sommes lâchement abandonnées par Audrey-Ann. Et tout ça, pour un mec lui préférant ses études… Ok, nos BUSEs sont dans un mois et demi, mais tout est dans la demie justement !

Après avoir refait nos réserves de bonbons et de chocolats chez Honeydukes et après avoir acheté les ingrédients pour notre produit maquillant, Myriam veut m'attirer à la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch.

\- « Viens Lilou, je veux te montrer un truc que tu aimeras, je suis sûre ! »

_Tssss._

\- « … »

Et comment elle avait trop raison : elle me connait bien !

J'avais joyeusement acheté pour trois noises cette revue où Jonathan donnait une entrevue de quatre pages sur ses succès avec l'équipe de Falmouth, ses impressions sur la saison qui allait débuter, ses projets d'avenir… Mais ce qui m'avait vraiment convaincue de gaspiller mon argent de poche était ce _poster_ en page centrale : il y était torse nu et y faisait jouer ses muscles de batteur. À la réflexion, je m'étais dit que mon coin de dortoir nécessitait une re-décoration…

[…]

Le mois de Mai passa rapidement – il me semble – et bientôt on se retrouva en Juin, à deux semaines des examens.

Je décide alors de commencer à étudier, un peu.

Non mais, comprenez-moi bien, les études n'ont absolument aucune importance pour le domaine vers lequel je me destine. J'intégrerai une académie de danse sorcière grâce à mon talent – et à mon nom, ne nous leurrons pas – j'y obtiendrai un certificat et j'irai ensuite du côté moldu, aux _States_ de préférence. Alors, tout est déjà calculé et j'en ai vraiment rien à faire de mes résultats !

N'empêche, pour le bonheur de mes parents qui appréciaient moyennement mon choix de carrière mais le respectaient, je maintiens toujours une moyenne raisonnable entre Acceptable et Effort exceptionnel. En plus de me taper des Optimals en Potions. Sans effort ou presque – j'assiste à mes cours, fais mes devoirs sans trop en mettre, prends un minimum de notes que j'étudie à la dernière minute – ce qui me satisfait pleinement. Je veux être une bonne sorcière tout de même, fierté oblige, mais je veux profiter et m'amuser et danser et… Bref, vous m'aurez comprise.

Et mes examens se passent plutôt bien ; je crois les avoir tous plus ou moins bien réussis. Le moins, c'est surtout en divination : je ne suis pas vraiment capable de me prédire autre chose que du succès !

[…]

Je me réveille tôt le jour de notre départ et vais faire une heure de danse – j'avais décidé de me faire une chorégraphie de hip hop le mois passé et je la travaillais les week-ends – dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Salle que j'avais moi-même aménagée avec des miroirs pleins-pieds accolés à chaque mur et une radio magique.

Ensuite, je retourne à mon dortoir où mes deux amies commencent à s'éveiller ; Myriam est assise dans son lit se frottant les yeux, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, et Audrey-Ann se dirige vers la salle de bain, sans doute pour aller prendre une douche.

\- « Lu Lilou ! Ta séance de danse a été productive ? » me demande ma meilleure amie.

\- « Oui, pas mal, j'ai bien avancé dans mon enchaînement de mouvement sur cette musique de ce groupe moldu que je vous ai fait écouter là, Flo Rida ! » m'enthousiasmé-je.

\- « Génial, tu nous montres ? » s'essaie Myriam.

\- « Dans vos rêves les filles ! Pas avant que cette choré soit finie » m'exclamé-je en ouvrant ma malle… vide, au pied de mon lit.

Ouais, on part dans deux heures et je n'ai pas encore commencé à empaqueter mes trucs. Et alors ? Je m'attaque donc à faire ces bagages et entame la discussion avec les filles peu après.

\- « Alors, hâte à ton voyage au Mexique Audrey ? » lui demandé-je à son retour dans la pièce.

\- « Ouiii-ii, mais vous allez tellement me manquer ; on se verra pas avant la prochaine rentrée ! Mais je boirai une téquila sur le bord de la Riviera Maya en pensant à vous ! »

\- « Ça nous fera une belle jambe, tiens ! » dis-je en finissant de vider mon armoire sur mon lit sous le beau regard bleu glace de ma nouvelle affiche à laquelle j'envoie un bisou. « _Faislamalle_. »

Et tous mes vêtements s'entassent dans ma malle. Que ma mère a muni d'un sortilège d'extension indétectable deux ans auparavant. Ok, ok, mon sort n'est pas parfaitement réussi – mes vêtements sont pêle-mêle et pliés n'importe comment – mais, tout de même, ils sont dans ma valise et c'est l'important !

Je sais que je veux percer chez les moldus, mais je sais également que je ne pourrai jamais renoncer à certains aspects du monde magique. Comme faire une valise… Choisir et trier des vêtements qu'on mettra dans des jours, des semaines, voire des mois : impossible ! Moi, je m'habille selon mes humeurs du jour, lesquels sont très changeantes.

\- « Et toi Mimi, excitée par ton stage de Quidditch chez les Harpies ? » m'enquis-je en m'attaquant à mes tiroirs maintenant.

Avec l'aide de ma mère, je lui avais dégotté un stage de perfectionnement avec le club de Holyhead pour parfaire sa technique de gardienne.

\- « Et comment ! Ta mère est définitivement la plus cool ! » me dit-elle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. « Toi, pas trop déçue de manquer ton camp de danse cet été ? »

\- « Un peu ! Mais je passerai mon été chez mon frère et Véga, puis la petite Skye s'en vient ! »

Effectivement, aux vacances de Pâques, Véga m'avait demandé si je voulais venir passer mes vacances d'été avec elle et son gros ventre : elle serait alors enceinte de huit mois et voulait avoir une présence constante près d'elle en cas de complication. Elle ne voulait pas que mon frère loupe son début de saison pour veiller sur une « tite vieille qui avait décidé trop tard d'enfanter ». Ses propres mots.

J'aurais donc le rôle d'envoyer un patronus – je sais déjà en faire un, conséquence d'avoir Harry Potter comme paternel – à mon frère au moindre pépin. Et j'avais sauté sur l'occasion ; j'aimais bien Véga et je ferais n'importe quoi pour James, n'importe quoi !

\- « Oui, et puis, on se verra fin Juillet pour ton _party_ de fête ! » renchérit Myriam.

\- « Tout à fait ! Et, ça tombe bien, je verrai Jo souvent sans doute… »

On finit nos bagages en papotant, encore et toujours, on les rétrécit et on est fin prête pour monter à bord du Poudlard Express qui partait à onze heure ce 25 Juin 2023 en direction de Londres.

**Commentaires, réclamations?**

**Vous trouvez qu'il y a trop d'expressions "à la québécoise"?**


	3. Au sortir du train

Voici le chapitre suivant de cette fic! Jonathan y fait son apparition, héhé; au fil de la trame, j'essaierai de le définir! Je pense même me laisser tenter par quelques POV Jonathan… Et je définis encore peu à peu ma Lily et la superficialité propre à son jeune âge!

Sinon, aucune review au chapitre précédent… :( Et, merci aux 2 mises en alertes, mais bon… Je trouve ça un peu-beaucoup irrespectueux de le faire sans laisser un petit commentaire, ne serait-ce qu'un petit « Tu m'as intrigué(e), vivement la suite! » ou « Continue comme ça! ». Ça m'encouragerait de savoir grosso modo votre avis, à bon entendeur!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**Au sortir du train…**

POV Lily :

Le trajet en train fut agréable, plein de fous-rires et ponctué par une visite dans notre compartiment de Luc, un Poufsouffle de notre année, qui voulait ma permission pour m'écrire cet été…

On est dans un pays libre que je sache ; s'il veut m'écrire, qu'il le fasse et c'est ce que je lui ai répondu !

Ponctué par celle d'Alexander aussi, qui mangeait littéralement dans la main de ma meilleure amie, ce qui nous faisait bien rire Myriam et moi.

On arrive finalement au quai de la voie 9¾ et, cinq minutes environ après l'arrêt du train, je sors de notre wagon en riant avec les filles. Je cherche des yeux, dans la foule, la tête ébouriffée de James en écoutant distraitement Myriam. Il m'avait envoyé un hibou la semaine dernière pour me dire qu'il viendrait me chercher pour m'emmener directement chez lui.

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Al' et ma cousine et vais les saluer ; ils ont leur permis de transplanage, eux, et peuvent partir quand bon leur semble, sans l'aide de personne. La chance. Les adieux sont courts ; on se reverra sans doute à ma fête et aux diners de famille.

Puis, je balaie encore la foule des yeux, un peu moins nombreuse, tout en commençant à nous dire des « au revoir » les filles et moi.

Et je le vois.

Là, adossé à une colonnade, les mains dans les poches, il me regarde. Jonathan. Nos regards se croisent – je me damnerais seulement pour ses yeux – et il m'adresse un sourire en coin.

\- « Oh. Bordel. De. Merlin. » soufflé-je. « Les filles, il est là… Je suis comment ? »

Paniquée, je baisse les yeux, rompant notre contact visuel, et étudie ma tenue en catastrophe : un chandail bleu ajusté et à manches longues, des shorts plutôt courtes en jeans blanches, des sandales blanches à semelles compensées. Tenue qui met en valeur mes jambes interminables de danseuse. Mes cheveux ? J'y passe la main... Tout est ok, je me détends un peu.

\- « Qui ? » demande Myriam en suivant mon regard. « Waouh ! Si je vais lui demander un autographe, ça fait trop ? »

\- « Ouais ! T'inquiète, je t'en aurai un cet été ! » lui souris-je. « Bon, je le ferai pas plus attendre, je vous naime les poupounes ! » leur dis-je en les serrant dans mes bras.

\- « Nous aussi ! Envoie-moi un hibou ; je veux savoir les développements de l'histoire entre monsieur Bad Boy et toi ! » me lance Audrey-Ann. « Et tu es parfaite, comme d'hab ! » me dit-elle dans une dernière étreinte.

Puis, je relève la tête, donne du volume à mes cheveux en les ébouriffant d'une main – _Potter's_ _style _– et marche en direction de Jonathan en utilisant la démarche la plus prédatrice que j'aie en réserve. Il me regarde avancer vers lui, me détaille de bas en haut et son sourire devient de plus en plus moqueur – il me semble. Un peu carnassier aussi, je pense. Un sourire quelque peu déstabilisant en tout cas et difficile à interpréter.

\- « Hey mini-Potter ! J'ai failli attendre ! » s'exclame-t-il dans un éclat de dents blanches quand j'arrive devant lui. « Tu savais que tu as les yeux couleur bouse de dragon ? »

Okkkkkk ! Belle salutation.

Et tout ça dit avec son éternel sourire goguenard…

Il est vrai que j'ai les yeux d'une étrange couleur ocre entre le vert de ceux de mon père et le marron de ceux de ma mère, mais… Elle est unique cette couleur, j'ai appris à la kiffer moi !

\- « Ça fait partie de mon charme ! » répliqué-je d'un ton badin en battant exagérément des cils. « Mais salut à toi Jo ! Je te rassure tout de suite, ta popularité n'est pas due à tes talents pour parler aux femmes ! »

\- « Oh, je sais… » me répondit-il d'un ton blasé avec une pointe d'insolence.

Je ne peux empêcher un petit rire de sortir.

\- « Mais où est-ce que tu vois une femme ici ? Je te démontrerais l'étendue de mes _talents_, comme tu dis, s'il y en avait une près de moi. »

Une arrogance monstre. C'est clair. Mais je vois maintenant comment il veut la jouer.

\- « Ok, 1-0 Hemsworth. Souaffle au centre. »

Je récolte alors un vrai sourire, sans trace de moquerie et qui fait pétiller ses yeux. Qui fait se tordre mon ventre accessoirement.

\- « Et sinon, Véga ne s'est pas sentie bien de la journée, ton frère ne voulait pas la quitter. Il m'a confié la périlleuse mission de venir te chercher » s'exclame-t-il d'un ton dramatique, plus que démenti par sa pose nonchalante.

\- « Ah ? Tu as rencontré dragons et mangemorts sur le chemin ? » demandé-je sur le ton de la conversation.

\- « Non, mais je vais risquer la désartibulation à escorter une fille au cul aussi gros que le tien ! »

Tellement moqueur… J'ai déjà le goût de lui arracher ce putain de sourire.

\- « Terriblement classe… » répondis-je, hautaine. « Mais je remarque seulement que tu l'as maté mon derrière de _fillette_. »

Dans ta face, tiens !

\- « Égalité » murmure-t-il d'un ton songeur avant de me tendre le bras. « Où sont tes malles ? »

\- « Réduites, dans mes poches. Je croyais que ce serait mon frère qui viendrait me chercher, si j'avais su… Après tout, tu dois avoir l'habitude de jouer aux bagagistes avec Hayley. »

Il avait juste à ne pas commencer.

\- « 2-1 pour moi ! » réclamé-je comme il ne répondait rien.

Il se contente de rouler des yeux.

Et je me cramponne à son bras pour transplaner.

[…]

On réapparaît dans une ruelle à proximité de chez mon frère et je relâche le bras de Jo à contrecœur : même s'il est un chiant, sa proximité fait battre mon cœur à une vitesse hallucinante. Et j'adore ça, je me sens vivre doublement ! _Sur-vivre._

On emprunte l'allée de la maison, en silence, perdus dans nos pensées – en tout cas, pour ma part, lui, je sais pas – et Jo entre sans frapper. Comme si la maison lui appartenait. Je le regarde suspicieusement : à l'évidence, j'ai sous-estimé son lien avec mon frère…

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Mais j'ai rien dit moi ! » clamé-je innocemment en levant les mains.

\- « Non, mais tes yeux couleur bouse-de-dragon le crient. »

Un « Pffff, mais tu fais une fixation sur mes yeux ma parole ! » est ce qu'il obtient en réponse… Qu'il n'entend pas : monsieur a quitté le vestibule. Je le suis donc. Mon frère et Véga sont au salon quand on arrive et discutent alors qu'elle est allongée sur le canapé.

\- « Salut vous ! » dis-je avec entrain en entrant dans la pièce derrière Jo.

\- « Lily ! » m'accueille mon frère en contournant son ami et me serrant dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. « Enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si long ? T'as fait un bon voyage ? »

\- « Salut Jo ! Ça va Jo ? Merci Jo ! » bougonne celui-ci.

Mon frère me relâche et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- « Sois pas jaloux ! Viens faire un câlin à tonton J-S Jony-boy ! »

J'éclate de rire en voyant mon frère s'avancer les bras ouverts vers Jonathan, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, et lui-même se reculer. Non mais, Jony-boy… Je devrai m'en souvenir de celle-là ! Puis, j'ouvre grands les yeux en voyant ledit « Jony-boy » se jeter dans les bras de mon frère en se recroquevillant contre son torse – il est légèrement plus grand et plus large d'épaules que James – et jouant le jeu.

\- « T'en fais pas Lily, tu t'habitueras ! » pouffe Véga devant mon expression incrédule. « Skye sera en fait mon troisième enfant, tu verras ! Comment ça va ma grande ? »

\- « Très bien ! » dis-je en délaissant l'étrange spectacle du regard et en allant la prendre dans mes bras. « Mais toi, ça _feelait_ pas ce matin ? »

\- « Oh, tu sais, un peu de basse pression et ton frère menace de me lancer un _incarcerem_ si je bouge ! » s'exclame-t-elle, exaspérée.

Je rigole : c'est tellement mon frère !

\- « Ce n'est pas une menace chérie, c'est un fait ! » énonce sentencieusement le concerné.

Je vois ensuite le regard attendri qu'ils s'échangent, ils sont _cute_. Assurément.

\- « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller m'installer ! Je prends quelle chambre ? »

\- « Prends celle en face de la mienne Lil' ! »

\- « O.K. En passant, ton Jony-boy est le pire râleur que la terre ait jamais porté – et d'une insolence rare ! » lâché-je en tournant les talons.

J'entends un « Jony-boy ! » grondeur dans mon dos et un « C'pas ma faute ! » enfantin lui répondre tandis que je grimpe l'escalier. Je secoue la tête ; je plains Véga prise entre de tels gamins.

Ou bien je l'envie, question de perspective…

**Alors, comment vous trouvez Jo?**

**Et Lily? Leur rencontre est assez explosive hein?**


	4. La soirée de Bienvenue

Voici le chapitre suivant de cette fic, la suite de cette première soirée chez grand frère! Un autre POV Lily; je veux vraiment entrer dans la peau d'une ado de 15 ans, passionnée, qui ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle veut des choses et qui ne s'est jamais vraiment fait dire « non »!

Merci à **Isabelle Pearl** pour ses 3 reviews – et sa mise en alerte – merci de me conforter dans la direction que j'entends donner à cette fic! Je dis souvent que je n'écris pas pour avoir des marques d'appréciation et c'est vrai, mais tout de même…

Merci aussi à ma **Guest** (si je voulais un pseudo, c'est pour pouvoir te replacer quand tu m'écris, mais c'est OK) : oui, l'été sera riche en émotions, clin d'œil au titre! :D Sinon, merci de ta fidélité! :zen:

Merci aussi à **pepoune :** ouais, la surprotection de James… On verra, hein. xD James est un jeune de 19 ans avant tout, qui sera papa, mais quand même! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**… et la soirée de « bienvenue » qui s'ensuivit**

POV Lily :

Finalement, mon installation est rapide ; la chambre est spacieuse, vert champêtre, avec un lit immense et des meubles en chêne. J'entends frapper à la porte alors que je finis de remplir la penderie.

\- « C'est ouvert ! » crié-je.

Mon frère ouvre la porte.

\- « Tout est à ton goût ? » me demande-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce et emplissant chaque recoin de sa présence apaisante.

Et comme j'acquiesce en rangeant une de mes nombreuses paires de chaussures, il me dit que le diner sera prêt dans quinze minutes. Je lui lance un regard méfiant :

\- « Qui cuisine comme tu as cloué Véga au canapé ? »

Je ne fais pas confiance aux « talents » culinaires de James, surtout pas avec l'autre zigoto dans les parages.

\- « Jo est allé chez le traiteur, contente ? »

\- « Très ! J'ai fini ici, je vais me laver les mains et je descends ! »

\- « Parfait ! » dit-il en sortant à reculons. « C'est bon de t'avoir ici Lil' ! » rajoute-t-il le regard, la voix et le sourire emplis d'une douceur signée James.

\- « Toujours adepte de la guimauve hein ? »

Je fais mine de vomir.

\- « Mais, moi aussi, je suis contente d'être là, va ! » lui souris-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il tourne alors les talons en riant et je me rends dans la salle de bain attenante, les bras chargés de mes articles de toilettes à y ranger.

En me lavant les mains, je m'observe dans le miroir : mes cheveux et mon maquillage sont parfaits. Excellent ! Jo semble bien aimer mes yeux, ce n'est pas le temps d'avoir une traînée de mascara disgracieuse… Parce que, même si les sorts d'épaississement, de rallonge et de recourbement sur mes cils sont foutrement efficaces, je mets toujours une faible couche de mascara moldu – j'assume totalement mon côté _girly_, inquiétez-vous pas !

Et, comme je vous l'ai dit, Jo a remarqué mes yeux, il parle souvent d'eux même – pour me lancer des piques, ok, mais « qui aime bien, châtie bien » non ? En conséquence, ils seront mon atout principal avec mes jambes, mon cul et mon sourire. Dans cet ordre.

Parce que je suis pas conne, je sais bien que je ne suis pas la plus belle fille au monde – mes seins sont trop petits, mon front trop haut, mon nez trop large – mais je suis à Serpentard. Je sais utiliser ce que Merlin m'a donné pour arriver à mes fins. Là, ma fin, c'est Jonathan. Pour l'été du moins : je veux juste m'amuser et, réussir à embrasser un gars aussi beau, ça doit être wow !

Après, qui vivra verra !

J'achève ainsi mes réflexions et, avant de me rendre au rez-de-chaussée, je vais jeter un œil sur le grenier de la maison : je devrai m'aménager une salle de danse pour mes exercices matinaux et je veux voir si cet espace pourrait convenir. Après ce détour, j'en conclus qu'il serait parfait ; aussi, j'en parlerai à James.

Une fois redescendue, je rejoints les trois autres à la cuisine : les hommes mettent la table et sortent les plats tandis que Véga est assise. Ça casse encore un peu plus le mythe du Bad Boy autour de Jo, celui qui a commencé à se fissurer en le voyant dans les bras de mon frère.

\- « Wow Véga ! Tu les as mis au pas ! » ricané-je.

\- « Prends-en de la graine Lily-yeux-couleur-bouse-de-dragon, apprends tu verras pas ça souvent ! » rétorque Jo.

Il se met alors à chantonner : « Lily aux yeux couleur bouse de dragons, si ça continue, y va mouiller… » Sur un air que lui seul connaît. Tout en sortant un pichet de jus de citrouilles du frigo et une bière, sans doute pour lui – mon frère en a déjà une sur le comptoir.

Pour l'instant, peu importe leur couleur, je lève mes dits yeux au plafond.

\- « Tu vois Jamie quand je te disais qu'il était insolent… Ou soit, c'est qu'il a particulièrement flashé sur mes beaux yeux. »

Véga éclate d'un rire cristallin à mes mots, solidarité féminine oblige ! Je vois aussi James réprimer un sourire et j'entends Jonathan s'étouffer, probablement avec sa bière.

\- « Dans tes rêves ma petite fille ! » s'écrie-t-il après avoir toussé un bon coup pour se remettre.

… Effectivement. Et plus si affinités.

\- « 2-2 » raille-t-il en voyant mon silence.

Il m'énerve ce con ! Un magnifique con, mais un con pareil.

\- « … Espèce de… Espèce de bagagiste ! » dis-je en riant malgré moi de la nullité de l'insulte.

Jo manque de s'étouffer encore, mais de rire cette fois.

\- « Si on pouvait retirer des points dans notre duel verbal, je mènerais là ! T'avais rien de plus mauvais ? ! ? » rigole-t-il.

Je lui tire la langue.

\- « J'ai loupé des épisodes, mais passons : j'ai trop faim ! » s'écrie James qui s'est noué un petit bandeau rouge ridicule autour de la tête, style _Rambo_, un vieux film moldu qu'on avait vu avec notre cousine Rose et Hugo, son jeune frère.

\- « C'est facile à comprendre mon amour-estomac-sur-patte : ils font une joute verbale pour savoir qui est le « _chieur_ » invétéré de service » dit Véga en mimant des guillemets au mot « chieur ».

\- « Facile, c'est Jo. Lily est pas mal dans le genre « répartie qui tue » mais, au final, elle trop joyeuse. Jo, lui, gagne sa vie en faisant chier le monde, à coup de cognards ou d'images/paroles choquantes. Fin du duel, on mange. »

Et il se jette sur les assortiments de Sushi que Jo a rapporté d'un traiteur Japonais de la région. Je secoue la tête : pauvre Véga définitivement, il ne changera jamais.

Quant à lui, Jo se contente de me sourire supérieurement et de se servir. S'il croit que j'ai dit mon dernier mot, il s'enfonce le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Durant le repas, on échange seulement des banalités sur un ton léger et on rit de James qui essaie – je dis bien essaie – de manger avec des baguettes.

\- « Dis James, je pourrai réaménager votre grenier et m'en servir comme un petit studio de danse ? » l'interrogé-je après m'être calmée et avoir essuyé mes larmes de rire.

Mine de rien, je commence à avoir mal aux abdos tellement il me fait rire.

\- « Tu oses rire de ma gueule et, ensuite, me demander des trucs ? » s'offusque-t-il d'ailleurs, mais assez faussement.

\- « Pas de problème ! » me dit Véga en même temps. « Je sais que tu manques ton camp de danse pour être avec moi alors… En plus, je te verrai danser, enfin ! » s'excite-t-elle, faisant oublier le « Heyyy, tu sapes mon autorité » boudeur de mon frère.

Véga lui souffle alors un baiser et quitte la table.

\- « Tu danses ? » me demande Jo. « Quel genre de danse ? »

\- « Toutes : contemporaine, jazz, hip hop, valse… Avec une préférence, et une facilité, pour les danses sociales latines, genre le chacha, la salsa, le tango ! »

\- « Et c'est la meilleure, c'est une Potter ! » se gonfle d'orgueil mon frère. « Tu devrais voir, c'est géant ce qu'elle fait ! »

Puis, arrive le dessert, que Véga apporte : des daifukus !

\- « Assurément, Jo, tu ne sais pas parler aux femmes. Mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi elles t'aiment bien quand même ! » dis-je très sérieusement.

\- « Elle commence… » ricane mon frère. « Elle mérite une leçon. Jony-boy, je t'autorise à utiliser ton arme de destruction massive sur elle : vengeance ! »

Avec curiosité, mon regard se tourne alors vers Jo qui est tout sourire. Puis, je suis happée par ses yeux. Ses yeux iceberg qui capturent les miens et fracassent ma volonté, leur intensité est juste chavirante. Ça, jumelé à son sourire aveuglant, à son doigt qui caresse ma joue… À son aura qui envahit mon espace. Puis, ses yeux, encore et toujours… Ses yeux qui se rapprochent et qui me disent… Je sais plus quoi. J'en oublie même momentanément jusqu'à mon nom.

…

Et le moment en question est d'une durée indéfinie.

\- « Ça t'apprendra à rire de tes aînés sœurette ! » se moque mon affreux grand frère, me ramenant brutalement sur terre. « Et ramasse ta mâchoire qui traîne. »

Je cligne des yeux – et ferme la bouche, le comble de l'élégance – pour me remettre de cette faiblesse, passagère il va sans dire. Pendant un instant, je n'avais vu que lui et par lui presque. Il avait comme anesthésier tous mes sens… Je frissonne. Je devrai m'immuniser. Quand même, pour la médaille du grand frère protecteur remise à James Sirius Potter, on repassera…

Ils me paieront ça, clair. Ma détermination s'accroit quand je vois les deux imbéciles se taper un _high-five_.

\- « Ouh, elle est fru, ses yeux lancent des éclairs ! Fais gaffe Jo, elle est à Serpentard ! »

\- « Pas été à Poudlard, moi pas comprendre. Mais c'est pas toi qui m'as dit que les filles de cette maison étaient frigides ? » ricane Jo.

Con de joueur de Quidditch. Ce doit être ça dont Audrey-Ann parlait ; la mentalité d'un joueur vedette… Leur immaturité lorsqu'ils sont ensemble... Et Véga endure ça souvent ou c'est un spécial « Bienvenue » en mon honneur ? Si c'est ça… C'est à retravailler. Sinon, Véga devra m'expliquer comment elle fait pour les supporter !

\- « Ah, et c'est quand _chéri_ que tu en as essayé une ? » demande Véga, l'air de rien.

On sait toutes les deux que la réponse est « jamais » – les rumeurs circulent trop vite dans Poudlard et il était bien trop accro à elle pour l'avoir trompé avec une Serpentard – mais c'est jouissif de voir James se dégonfler. De voir se dégonfler son égo de soi-disant superstar.

\- « Non… M-M-Mais… » bégaie-t-il.

\- « Mais certains aiment dormir sur le divan. »

Je ris sous cape en voyant le visage de James se décomposer quand, soudain, on entend une sonnerie étrange. Je vois Jo qui, après un gros soupir, sort ce que les moldus appellent un téléphone – je crois, je n'en ai jamais vu de si petit.

\- « Salut Hayley ! » dit-il dans l'appareil avant de s'éloigner.

Je le suis des yeux tandis que, en arrière-fond, James bafouille des excuses. Je reste les yeux dans le vague et quand, finalement Jo revient, James a enlevé son bandeau et a réussi à se faire « pardonner » ou plutôt à regagner le droit de dormir dans le lit conjugal – entre nous, Véga n'était pas sérieuse, disons-le.

\- « Bon, Hayley m'attend dans une demi-heure au dragon vert, je dois y aller ! »

\- « Ah non, Jo, _come'on_, laisse-moi pas seul avec deux femmes ! »

À cette phrase, le regard de Jo glisse subrepticement sur moi et un sourire victorieux étire mes lèvres.

\- « En plus, » continue mon frère « on a entrainement demain matin à dix heure ! »

\- « Je sais, mais ça va aller ! J'ai une réputation à assurer, une copine à contenter, des _femmes_ à draguer. »

Je dois être la seule à percevoir son léger changement d'intonation sur le mot « femme ». Il va voir… Alors, je dis très vite, une lueur de défi dans les yeux :

\- « Tu fréquentes les _clubs_ ? C'est cool, tu dois bouger bien, j'ai besoin d'un partenaire d'entrainement à compter de la semaine prochaine en danse sociale, tu es enrôlé d'office. »

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer.

\- « Ce sera intéressant ! » dit James, moqueur.

\- « … Ouais, d'accord, je veux bien ! »

Comment il ne veut pas perdre la face devant public !

\- « Tu as entendu une question de ma part Véga ? » demandé-je innocemment avec le sourire.

\- « Pas vraiment ! » me sourit-elle en retour.

Ce sera un défi, rien d'autre, et je le ferai tomber comme je suis tombée tantôt. On jouera à qui se relèvera le plus vite ensuite.

Jo nous souhaite alors une bonne fin de soirée et s'en va, presqu'en se sauvant.

_Rien ne sert de courir…_ pensé-je.


	5. Rien ne sert de courir

Voici le chapitre suivant de cette fic! Eh non, ce n'est pas le cours de danse sociale 101 – déception générale, je sais! Je veux y aller tout doux et rester crédible!

Merci à **Mlle Chocogrenouille** pour ses mises en alerte, en favori et sa gentille review!

Merci à **Isabelle Pearl** pour son soutien indéfectible : entre auteur, sur FF, il faut se soutenir! :p

Merci aussi à ma **Guest** : l'été sera effectivement mouvementé, un tourbillon d'émotions! Et, quand on a quinze ans, on veut des choses et on réfléchit pas vraiment au pourquoi, comment, pendant combien de temps… Les questions viennent après que tu te sois planté. C'est ce qui arrivera à Lily!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**… pour qui sait partir à point !**

POV Lily :

Le lendemain, mon frère me réveille relativement tôt, vers huit heure et demie. Je commence déjà mon _baby-sitting_ ; si je ne suis pas marraine, je veux être payée ! … Je blague hein ?

Vous devez commencer à connaître mon amour de l'ironie _anyway_.

Je m'étire, me lève sans trop de mal – je ne me suis pas couchée trop tard hier, peu après le départ de Jo en fait – et vais prendre ma douche. Ensuite, je m'habille en fonction de mon humeur, mais aussi de ce que je ferai de ma journée : j'enfile donc une paire de short, noire, courte, une brassière d'entrainement noire aussi et un t-shirt vert asymétrique – il me dégage une épaule – assez court aussi puisqu'il me dévoile le nombril. J'attache mes longs cheveux auburn en queue de cheval sur le sommet de mon crâne, comme ça quand j'organiserai ma salle de répétition ou travaillerai cette choré de hip hop, je serai à mon aise et dans le _mood_ !

Puis, je descends voir Véga et James avant que celui-ci ne parte à son entrainement.

Je les retrouve attablés devant un petit-déjeuner copieux pour elle et le journal – section sport, n'allez rien imaginer – pour lui.

\- « Salut Lily ! Bien dormi ? » m'accueille Véga.

\- « Oui, toi ? »

\- « On a bien dormi, elle était bien contente que je sois dans son lit finalement » répond James d'un ton narquois en repliant son journal. « Bon, j'ai le temps de passer à l'appart' de Jo pour voir s'il y a des dégâts… » continue-t-il en regardant l'horloge. « Bonne journée les filles, je serai de retour vers quinze heure ! » nous salue-t-il en embrassant rapidement Véga sur les lèvres et, moi, sur la joue.

Il prend le temps de finir son verre de jus de pamplemousse – beurk quoi – et met son sac de sport en bandoulière avant de transplaner.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a Jo ? » demandé-je, hébétée, à Véga une fois mon frère parti.

\- « Peut-être rien… Mais sa relation avec Circus est tellement instable que, chaque fois qu'elle le siffle, on est sur le qui-vive ; on a vu Jonathan faire de méchantes conneries quand ça déraille ! » me répond Véga.

\- « Tant que ça ? »

\- « Oui et, Jonathan est un bon gars au fond sous les allures qu'il se donne, c'est moche. Il aime son image de salaud sans cœur, mais avec nous ça ne fonctionne pas ! Là, James est juste allé vérifier qu'il est correct, levé et prêt pour leur entrainement. »

Mon frère est vraiment cool, je peux juste admirer son sens de l'amitié.

\- « Ils sont vraiment proches, hein ? »

\- « Oui, ils sont entrés chez les professionnels en même temps et vivent les mêmes expériences, les mêmes embûches ! Ça aide à créer des liens… Ça, leur côté gamin, leur impulsivité et leur humour douteux ! » sourit-elle. « Ils se ressemblent beaucoup sur certains points, mais ton frère a la chance de m'avoir ! » blague-t-elle.

Tellement ! Ce qui me fait penser…

\- « En parlant d'humour douteux, comment tu fais Véga pour supporter l'attitude joueur-vedette-hyper-macho que James arborait hier ? »

Vraiment, ça m'intrigue, j'en serais trop incapable ! Je suis bien trop explosive… Si j'y réfléchis deux secondes – ouais, je ne verse pas trop dans l'introspection – je suis une fille hyper logique, mais gouvernée par ses émotions très souvent, impulsive aussi ; mon bouchon sauterait rapidement avec lui !

\- « Bah, ton frère est jeune et le succès peut monter facilement à la tête à cet âge. C'est ma job de lui faire revenir les pieds sur terre, je l'ai pleinement acceptée puisque je l'aime ! Avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. On ne me tord pas le bras – James apporte beaucoup trop dans ma vie pour que je retienne contre lui la puérilité de ses actes quelquefois – et, puis, ça amène une touche d'éclat à ce qui m'entoure » me dit-elle doucement.

Je fais une moue perplexe.

L'amour. Ce sentiment qui m'est un peu incompréhensible jusqu'à maintenant, mais dont j'entends souvent parler. Qui semble faire faire des conneries irrationnelles aux gens. Qui provoque des réactions incontrôlées. L'image de Jo surgit de mon subconscient. _Non, merci._ Tomber en amour n'est pas dans mes plans à court terme ; avoir des _kicks_, ok, s'il le faut, mais faut pas pousser non plus. Pas plus, jamais plus !

\- « Mais bon et si on allait jeter un œil à ce grenier ? » rajoute Véga.

[…]

En avant-midi, Véga m'a aidé à préparer ma salle de répétition – on a eu un peu de ménage et de tri à faire – et à installer des nouveaux accessoires. C'est vraiment cool de décorer avec une ancienne prof de métamorphose...

De plus, Véga a un goût assez sûr ; le résultat est brillant. Avec des miroirs partout, des barres d'exercices, des coussins fermes au sol, une mini-estrade, un éclairage que je peux ajuster... Néanmoins, je me suis assurée qu'elle ne forçait pas trop : je ne veux pas la faire accoucher prématurément tout de même !

Ainsi, sur le coup de treize heure, on s'arrête pour manger un peu. Puis, vers quatorze heure, on remonte. Maintenant que ma salle est fin prête, je vais lui montrer ce que j'ai de fait dans cette chorégraphie et ce que je projette de faire avant que James ne revienne.

Je lui fais d'abord écouter la chanson au complet sur mon IPod modifié – il a une touche supplémentaire qui applique un _Sonorus_ à ce qui joue dans les écouteurs – et, ensuite, j'enchaîne et lui montre les mouvements que j'ai répétés encore et encore.

\- « Waaa, tu bouges vraiment bien ! » s'extasie Véga après ma démonstration. « À te regarder, ça semble tellement facile de, non seulement faire des mouvements plus ou moins techniques, mais d'être en rythme avec la musique ! »

J'adore les compliments, il me semble que je n'en aurais jamais assez !

\- « Merciiiiiii ! Et je compte faire ça, ça et ça… »

Je lui expose des mouvements que le _beat_ m'inspire en puisant dans les différents vidéoclips moldus que je visionne assez souvent à l'aide de mon IPod justement qui ne fonctionne peut-être pas dans le château, mais qui le fait très bien dans le parc.

\- « C'est cool Lily mais, franchement, ton frère serait meilleur juge que moi ; il est plus de ta génération ! » me dit-elle en riant. « Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux quand même ! »

\- « Tant mieux, parce que je veux pas qu'il voit avant que j'aie fini ! » m'écrié-je.

\- « Voir quoi ? » demande ce cher frère depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

J'éteins ma musique.

\- « Jamie chéri, on t'a pas entendu rentrer ! » m'exclamé-je d'un ton enjoué pour détourner le sujet de conversation.

\- « J'ai vu ça ! Comment ça va mon amour ? » dit-il en allant serrer Véga dans ses bras.

Puis, comme je croyais le sujet de mes répétitions éloigné, Jo pénètre dans la pièce et en remet une couche.

\- « Alors, c'est ici qu'on vient voir mini-Potter répéter ? »

Ses yeux glissent une microseconde sur moi et je crois y déceler une lueur d'appréciation qui me fait jubiler. Ou bien, c'est sa seule présence…

\- « Cours toujours ! »

\- « Oh, on se fait désirer yeux-bouse-de-dragon ? » me dit-il avec son putain de sourire en coin.

\- « Tu vois, j'ai un nom – un conseil : quand tu demandes des trucs aux gens, ne les insulte pas en partant mon coco ! »

J'entends James, qui vient de finir sa vérification de l'état de Véga, dire « héhé : 3-2 Lily » avant de continuer :

\- « Mais il se trouve que j'ai aussi quelque chose à te demander ! »

Ouais, je viens de songer à Myriam qui veut un autographe ; si je le demande pas là, je l'oublierai. Je me connais. Autant le faire maintenant que j'y pense !

\- « Ho ho, et c'est quoi _Lily_ ? » me demande-t-il en prononçant mon nom d'une voix tellement suave, seulement pour me narguer.

Et ça marche tellement ! Avec son sourire en plus…

J'entends vaguement James et Véga converser en arrière-plan, j'ai tellement le goût de leur crier « Mais aidez-moi bordel ! » Je commence à penser qu'ils le font exprès. De me laisser seule face à Jo. Parce que lui… Ça devrait être interdit par la loi d'avoir un tel contrôle sur ce que l'on dégage, sur ce qu'on fait ressentir aux gens… Ses yeux sur moi me rendent toutes choses. Puissante, mais vraiment faible aussi.

Je plonge quand même dans ses yeux. Pour le défi. L'eau y est glacée, sur le coup.

_À force de m'y aventurer, je m'habituerai._ « Ce qui ne tue pas, rends plus fort » ne dit-on pas ?

\- « Je veux un autographe magique en échange. Pour une amie » rajouté-je en avisant la lueur malicieuse qui apparaissait dans ses yeux.

Un autographe magique est un autographe sans ses protections de droit appliquées par l'auteur, il peut ainsi être dupliqué partout.

\- « Ah, une des fillettes qui était sur le quai avec toi est fan de moi ? »

\- « Fan de Quidditch surtout monsieur modestie ! » dis-je blasée, toujours en train de me noyer dans ses yeux.

_Vite de l'air !_

\- « Tu n'avais pas à marchander, juste à demander ! Avec des yeux comme les tiens… » souffle-t-il.

Le soleil brille à la surface et il se détourne pour s'adresser à James, j'émerge enfin.

\- « Tu es bipolaire ? » lui lancé-je, un peu étourdie.

Non mais, c'est vrai : il me traite de petite fille un instant et me drague quasi ouvertement l'autre… Il se contente de me faire son sourire en coin :

\- « Hey J-S, ta sœur est d'accord pour nous faire une démonstration ! » annonce-t-il.

\- « Cool, je savais qu'elle ne pourrait te résister ! »

En bougonnant, je m'avance vers le centre de la pièce et ils s'installent tous sur l'estrade : ok, un autre jeu… Je détache alors mes cheveux et regarde Jo droit dans les yeux avant de repartir la musique.

Et je me laisse porter par le rythme.

Je danse comme je n'ai jamais dansé et, les yeux de Jo sur moi, je me sers du feu ardent qu'il fait naître pour improviser la partie manquante de ma chorégraphie. Je n'ai même pas conscience de mes mouvements…

Je suis seulement sortie de transe, à la fin du morceau, par James qui émet un sifflement admiratif avec ses doigts.

\- « Wow ! C'est juste… Wow ! » s'exclame-t-il.

\- « Ouiiiiiiii ! » en sautille de joie Véga.

\- « On se demande presque pour qui elle dansait… » renchérit James en poussant Jo du coude.

Lequel continue à me fixer avec une expression indéchiffrable pendant que je refais ma couette. Bon, c'était sans doute chaud…

En tout cas, j'ai gagné cette manche – je crois.


	6. Petite soirée relax

Voici le chapitre suivant de cette fic, le sixième! Et la fic sera plus longue que prévue; je veux faire tomber ma Lily. Je veux qu'on la voie se débattre avant de monter Jo sur un piédestal!

Merci à **vmellintox** pour sa mise en favoris.

Merci à **Mlle Chocogrenouille** pour sa gentille review; j'espère te garder comme fan après ce chapitre!

Merci aussi à ma **Guest** : oui, Circus descend plus Jo qu'autre chose… Mais il l'a dans la peau cette fille! ;)

Merci aussi à **TheFanne **: quand j'écris une fic, je la vois dans ma tête et j'essaie de la transcrire en mot le plus fidèlement possible. Ta review me dit que j'ai réussi, tu visualises ce film mental!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**Petite soirée « relax »**

POV Lily :

\- « C'était vachement bien ! » me félicite pour la centième fois mon frère. « Super sexy, hein Jo ? »

On est redescendu au salon après ma « performance » et, là, James essaie par tous les moyens de sortir Jo de son mutisme. Je l'observais de profil, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Pensait-il à moi ? Sûrement…

\- « Pas si pire, j'ai faim ! »

… Ou pas.

Mon frère rigole, Véga lève les yeux au ciel et moi… Moi, je tente de cacher ma déception. N'empêche, je sais que je l'ai déstabilisé ! Un peu. Je ne me serais pas monté des films quand même… Si ?

\- « Déjà ? Il est tôt Jonathan, mais je pourrais – » commence Véga.

\- « Tut tut tut, il est hors de question que tu cuisines ! » la coupe James, catégorique.

Je l'enverrais tellement se promener être à la place de Véga…

\- « J'allais juste dire que je pouvais sortir un sac de croustilles en attendant ta spécialité du chef _chéri_ ! » dit angéliquement Véga.

Merlin, on va bouffer des Hot-Dogs ! Tant qu'à faire…

\- « Jo a des jambes ! » s'écrie mon frère en même temps que je lance : « Je pourrais nous faire des pâtes. »

\- « Tu sais cuisiner, toi ? »

\- « En théorie, oui ! » rigolé-je. « J'ai souvent vu mamie faire, je suis une tête en potion… Je devrais m'en sortir, ça doit pas nécessiter des ASPICs… »

\- « Si tu le dis ! » conclut James.

Me voilà donc devant les chaudrons, pour la première fois de ma vie, parce que monsieur Hemsworth a faim : on aura tout vu… J'ai gagné la manche en plus – à ma connaissance – perdre aurait été dégueulasse, assurément.

J'enfile le tablier « Sexy cook » de Véga – j'y reconnais le goût douteux de James – en soupirant.

[…]

Je dépose une assiette de spaghetti bolognaise devant Jo : j'avais pris la recette dans un livre de cuisine de Véga traînant dans une armoire et je croyais l'avoir réussi. Ça sentait hyper bon en tout cas.

\- « Monsieur le cobaye est servi ! » raillé-je.

\- « Je vais peut-être mourir, je t'aime vieux ! » lance Jo à James, qui fait mine de s'arracher le cœur à l'entente de ses paroles.

J'esquisse un sourire amusé. Puis, j'observe Jo qui a fermé les yeux et porte dramatiquement une fourchetée à sa bouche comme s'il allait à l'échafaud.

\- « … »

\- « …. »

\- « Hey, c'est pas si pire ! »

Je respire, j'avais même pas eu conscience que je retenais mon souffle !

\- « Change de disque, tu te répètes mec ! » se moque James, avant de se jeter sur son assiette comme un affamé.

Celui-ci lui retourne un regard mi-blasé, mi-amusé tout en continuant de manger.

… Et ce serait mentir si je disais que je ne ressentais aucune fierté, mal placé peut-être, à me dire qu'il aimait ce que j'avais préparé. Qu'il mangeait MA bouffe. Comme une femme qui fait la cuisine et nourrit son homme amoureusement…

_Pouah ! Mais c'est débile comme pensée !_

Revenons au présent, c'est mieux.

Le reste du repas se passe donc en petite discussion amicale et je reçois avec plaisir les compliments de Véga sur mon plat. Quant à eux, les gars parlent beaucoup du deuxième match de leur saison contre les Tornades de Tutshill qui aura lieu après-demain ; leur coach semble leur mettre la pression !

Après le repas, Jo doit partir tôt : il avait une soirée à quatre de planifier avec sa « Hayley » et un autre couple d'amis à elle – je n'ai aucun pincement au cœur, vous hallucinez…

James y va encore de son refrain, sans doute habituel :

\- « On a un entrainement demain de neuf à dix-sept heures, oublie pas, Harper veut faire oublier le premier match désastreux ! »

\- « Je sais, tu viendras à mon appart' _anyway_ papa ! À pluche les filles, merci pour le diner yeux-bouse-de-dragon ! »

Un plaisir…

Et il transplane.

[…]

Je suis réveillée encore plus tôt aujourd'hui par mon frère ; je me prépare et descends. Je les retrouve comme hier à la cuisine ; je m'habituerai rapidement à cette routine, je crois. Après quelques paroles échangées, James nous quitte pour aller chercher Jo et, nous, on monte au grenier. Je vais essayer de me remémorer les mouvements d'hier et finaliser une fois pour toute cette chorégraphie !

\- « En fait, tout ce que tu as à faire est d'imaginer les beaux yeux de Jonathan sur toi » me dit moqueusement Véga une fois dans la pièce.

\- « Parce que tu admets qu'il a des beaux yeux ? » lui demandé-je amusée, après un certain temps de réaction : je ne m'attendais pas à sa pique.

\- « Pas autant que ceux de ton frère ! »

Prévisible ! Ce qui l'est moins est son « _accio_ photo sur mon bureau ». Quelques instants plus tard, une grande photo de Jo et James arrive. Elle pose le cadre sur l'estrade et me jette un « danse maintenant » moqueur.

Bon… Je sais pourquoi elle s'entend si bien avec mon frère !

Mais ça a fonctionné, c'est ça le pire ! La journée a été super productive : j'ai réussi à finir cette putain de choré avant la fin de l'après-midi.

On est, par conséquent, au salon quand James et Jo arrive :

\- « Salut les filles ! Bonne journée ? Pas de démonstration de danse aujourd'hui ? »

\- « Eh non, j'ai fini ma chorégraphie de hip hop ! Ce qui veut dire que, demain étant jour de match, Jo commence ses cours de danse sociale 101 après-demain ! »

James se met à ricaner.

\- « Tu riras moins de moi dans deux jours J-S quand je t'en mettrai plein la vue ! » se vante-t-il. « Mais dire que je venais te porter un cadeau yeux-bouse-de-dragon, quel bel accueil… »

Un cadeau ? ! ? Waaa, mais je veux !

\- « Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? »

\- « C'est bien, tu assimiles ton nom » ricane-t-il avant de sortir un gilet des Falcons de son sac. « Tiens, avec l'autographe magique des sept joueurs de l'équipe. »

Il y a pensé, il a pensé à moi ! Mon cœur connaît un énorme dératé. Et j'ai subitement envie de me pendre à son cou, mais… Il doit être habitué que les filles se jettent à sa tête. Et je ne suis pas une fille quelconque.

Relativisons : c'est pour Myriam. Pas à moi. Alors, je me contente d'un grand sourire. Probablement un de mes plus beaux à vie… Le plus ressenti en tout cas.

\- « Merci Jo ! »

\- « Mais de rien » me dit-il en me fixant.

Il y avait quelque chose de trop craquant dans sa façon de dire un simple « de rien »… Et je me mets à… rougir sous son regard. Merlin, il fait chaud !

_Putain, je deviens niaise grave à rougir de même pour rien !_

C'est une bénédiction que James soit agenouillé devant Véga et fasse des gaga à son bedon l'empêchant de voir mon expression ; il m'aurait charrié pendant des mois, voire des années, sinon.

\- « Bon, je vais y aller ! » dit encore Jo. « Je vais au resto en tête-à-tête avec ma copine et, après, petite soirée « relax » en perspective ! À demain mec, les filles. »

Et, avec un dernier sourire, il disparait.

\- « Pourquoi quand il dit « petite soirée relax », j'ai toujours peur ? » énonce calmement Véga.

\- « L'habitude chérie. On ramasse toujours les pots cassés après. »

Entendre le ton fataliste de mon frère m'inquiète. Juste un peu.

_Fais pas de connerie Jo. Pas la veille d'un match !_

[…]

Le repas était bon : j'ai encore cuisiné ! Des rigatoni cette fois-ci. James m'ayant dit que la veille d'un match, il mangeait toujours des pâtes.

On joue maintenant une partie de bataille explosive entre Potter sous le regard attentif de Véga. Quand c'est mon tour de jouer, j'étudie avec sérieux les cartes que j'ai en main ; quand je joue, je joue toujours pour gagner. Peu importe le jeu.

Après l'étude de ma main, j'en conclus que je devrais jouer mon roi en A3 pour éviter l'explosion…

\- « Bouh ! »

Chuchoter dans le creux de mon oreille.

Le sursaut de la mort que je fais déplace certaines cartes devant moi sur la table de jeu et tout m'explose à la figure. Ce qui fait éclater de rire tout le monde, même moi !

\- « Jo, tu fais chier ! » dis-je en riant encore.

Parce que c'est lui.

\- « Merci ! »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demande mon frère. « À vingt-et-une heure ? » rajoute-t-il en regardant l'horloge.

\- « Je viens squatter une de vos chambres d'amis ; Hayley a décidé d'inviter la moitié de Londres sous notre toit pour sa dernière soirée en Angleterre avant de partir demain soir pour L.A. Alors, j'me suis cassé. »

James lui donne une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule :

\- « Elle a une drôle de définition de « petite soirée relax » ta copine, je l'ai toujours dit. Mais ta présence ici est le commencement de la sagesse – »

\- « … dit celui qui a deux ans de moins que lui et boude quand je le plante aux cartes ! » complété-je.

Véga imite un bruit de batterie et Jo se met à rire.

\- « Pour les rares fois où tu me bats… »

Aoutch, ça, ça fait mal. Sus à l'honneur !

Ainsi, on passe la soirée en se faisant un poker sorcier jusqu'aux environs de vingt-trois heure. Au fond, jusqu'à ce que Véga nous dise d'arrêter alors que je commençais tout juste à m'habituer au bluff éhonté des deux gars.

\- « Bon, les enfants, au lit ! »

\- « Oui maman ! » lui répondent nos trois voix en chœur.


	7. Deuxième match de la saison

Hohoho: cadeau de Nowel express : nouveau chapitre + changement de titre + corrections et ajouts aux 6 chapitres précédents!

(Et je suis désolée du retard : ma session universitaire, la promotion de ma propre publication, etc. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic : je sais trop comment ça fait chier quand c'est le cas! :p )

Merciiii aux review! xxxxxxx

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**Deuxième match de la saison**

POV Lily :

Brusquement, je suis réveillée par un concert de bruits directement dans mes oreilles. Et à l'aube jugé-je d'après la luminosité filtrant à travers mes cils.

\- « James ! Mais… » m'exclamé-je en me redressant dans mon lit avant que ma voix ne me meurt dans la gorge.

Pour cause : ses yeux.

\- « Jolie la coupe de cheveux ! »

_Les gènes Potter…_

\- « Va te pendre Hemsworth ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à cette heure ? »

Puis, je me souviens : la petite soirée « relax » de sa copine la veille, son _squatage_ d'une des chambres d'amis de mon frère, notre partie de poker super édifiante où Jo à essayer de m'enseigner l'art de la _pokerface_. Sans succès.

\- « Oublie ma question » lui intimé-je en repoussant ma couette, me levant et me dirigeant vers ma commode pour mettre la main sur ma brosse à cheveux.

Impérativement.

\- « Si ta coiffure est à retravailler, ton habillement est à point… » me dit Jo d'une voix traînante. « Tu vas venir au match comme ça ? »

Son ton moqueur pour une question, somme toute, banale me rend suspicieuse... Je baisse les yeux : je porte seulement un court gilet des Falcons m'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. C'est limite si on ne voit pas mes fesses. Malgré que… Je vérifie. Ouais, on voit mes _shorty_.

Mes joues se colorent d'un léger rose. Encore.

\- « Tu aimerais trop. Il est quelle heure ? »

\- « Ça s'est sûr mais, bon, tu me donnes le spectacle à domicile ! So… » me lance-t-il, amusée. « Sinon, il est sept heure, notre match est à dix heure et nous, les joueurs, devons être au stade à neuf heure. Véga ne pouvant pas transplaner, vu son état, ton frère vous y conduit en voiture dans un peu plus d'une heure… »

\- « Message reçu cinq sur cinq : je file sous la douche ! » lui dis-je en faisant un salut militaire.

\- « Bien yeux-bouse-de-dragon ! » répondit-il avec un rire en quittant ma chambre.

Je me dirige vers mes tiroirs et en sort l'ensemble de _cheerleaders_ moldues que je me suis confectionnée. C'est un costume assez simple – jupe courte et débardeur aux couleurs des Falcons, soit bleu foncé et jaune – mon art dans la fabrication de costumes n'étant pas très développé encore.

Quand je descends au rez-de-chaussée, il est près de huit heure.

\- « Ta-daa ! » m'écrié-je en entrant dans la pièce.

\- « Waa, regarde J-S, on aura notre mascotte ! » s'exclame Jo.

Je lui tire la langue. En plus d'avoir enfilé ma tenue de supportrice, mon maquillage est au couleur de l'équipe d'où sa remarque – j'imagine.

\- « Il ne te manque que les pompons » affirme Véga en métamorphosant deux oranges sur le comptoir pour en faire deux boules de filaments en tissu aux couleurs de l'équipe.

\- « Hell Yeah ! » m'exclamé-je.

\- « Bon, moi, je vais y aller… » nous dit Jo, amusée encore – décidément, il me trouve amusante en conclus-je – par ma réaction enthousiaste. « On se retrouve au stade ! »

Il s'en va déjà…

\- « Ok, à tout à l'heure mec ! »

[…]

Nous arrivons au stade vers neuf heure moins dix. Vient le temps de se séparer, James doit aller rejoindre son équipe dans les vestiaires.

\- « Bonne _game_ grand frère, fais attention aux cognards ! Si tu vois Jo, dis-lui de ramener ses fesses ici ! » réclamé-je après nos encouragements à Véga et moi.

\- « Oui chef ! »

Et, à peine deux minutes plus tard, Jo transplane devant moi.

\- « Mes fesses sont là, enfin, je crois ! » fait-il semblant de s'inquiéter en portant la main à son derrière.

\- « Grand tata ! » lui dis-je avec le sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et là, je jongle avec le fait de lui faire, oui ou non, un câlin de bonne chance… Oh, et pis _fuck_, j'en ai envie !

\- « Mais bonne _game_ ! » lui souhaité-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Merlin ! ! Qu'il sent bon. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable de me dire avant de remettre une distance sécuritaire entre nous. Avant que je fasse quelque chose de déplacé.

\- « Vise juste, frappe fort et protège mon frère ! »

\- « Pas besoin de me le rappeler ! » rit-il. « Mais merci Lily ! »

Mon nom sonne vachement bien dit par lui et son sourire est ravageur.

Honnêtement, j'ai toujours détesté cette expression que je trouvais d'un cucul fini, mais ça exprime bien la dévastation qu'il cause en moi.

Mon regard se perd alors dans le vide laissé par son transplanage.

\- « Il t'aime bien je pense » me dit Véga, à mes côtés.

\- « Tu crois ? »

Je déteste tellement la note d'espoir que je perçois moi-même dans ma voix…

Apparaît alors dans ma tête cette phrase – surgie de bien loin – que je n'ai jamais comprise. Je l'avais lue en feuilletant un livre trop sérieux de tante Hermione. J'avais refermé ce livre d'un gus nommé André Gide dégoûtée et persuadée que ma curiosité me perdrait un jour. Mais là… Là je comprends quand il a écrit : « Être aimé n'est rien, c'est être préféré que je désire. »

C'est tout à fait ça, ouais, je comprends là.

[…]

Après le départ de Jo, Véga et moi décidons de nous rendre tout de suite dans la loge réservée aux familles des joueurs.

À l'entrée de la loge, on montre nos laissez-passer et on pénètre à l'intérieur. Deux femmes s'y trouvent déjà et Véga doit les connaître puisqu'elle se dirige vers elles.

\- « Salut les filles ! » leur dit-elle, les interrompant et leur faisant la bise.

\- « Salut Véga ! » répond une belle blonde élancée. « Tu as entendu ce qu'on dit ? À ce qu'il paraît Circus est ici, au stade, pouahh ! » continue-t-elle d'un air dégoûté.

\- « Oui, elle est dans le coin… Mais, bon, Jo a dormi à la maison hier ! »

\- « Merlin soit loué ! On aura deux batteurs totalement effectifs cette fois-ci ! » soupire de soulagement la seconde femme. « Je déteste quand Peter doit se taper du boulot pour deux… Mais qui est-ce que tu nous amènes ? » s'enquit-elle avec le sourire en me regardant.

Les deux femmes sont très belles, dans la vingtaine, et ça pourrait être intimidant mais elles ont un sourire engageant qui inspire la sympathie.

\- « C'est Lily, la petite sœur de James ! » me présente Véga.

Je lève la main en guise de salut et souris à mon tour.

\- « Lily, voici Jaclyn, la copine de Drew McIntire, un autre de nos poursuiveurs » annonce-t-elle en désignant la blonde aux allures de mannequin. « Et voici Rose, la femme de Peter Lawson, le second batteur de l'équipe » finit-elle en me présentant la jolie brune du duo.

\- « Salut Lily ! » me dit Rose en me souriant amicalement.

\- « J'adore trop ta tenue ! » ajoute Jaclyn.

Et voilà comment la discussion s'engage alors que la loge s'emplit peu à peu. Le match est sur le point de commencer quand un petit groupe, plutôt bruyant, entre et s'installe sur la dernière rangée.

\- « Circus et sa clique » me souffle Rose à l'oreille.

Le sifflet retentit avant que je puisse jeter un œil sur la copine de Jonathan. Bah, je la verrai bien assez tôt…

Et j'embarque à fond dans mon rôle de supportrice. Tellement que le reste de la loge me suit et l'ambiance y devient du tonnerre !

Je crie, danse et encourage Jo et mon frère à la fois sans préférence. Ce qui attire bien entendu l'attention de Circus sur moi et je l'entends distinctement dire à sa suite :

\- « Hon, Jonathan a emmené sa mascotte ! »

Ok.

Dis d'un ton moqueur par Jo, ça passe, mais par _elle_ ? Et dédaigneusement en plus.

\- « Excuse-moi, tu disais ? » lui demandé-je en me retournant.

Avec son sale sourire hypocrite, ses yeux trop bleus, ses courbes trop parfaites, ses airs de supériorité ; je la déteste. Qu'elle sorte avec Jo n'a rien à voir, qu'on se le tienne pour dit. Je suis sûre qu'elle chante mal.

\- « Que tu étais ridicule dans cette tenue. Tu dois être la jeune Potter, Jonathan m'a parlé de toi et de tes petits talents de danseuse… Au lieu d'emmerder mon copain, la prochaine fois, contacte mon manager si tu veux danser pour moi ! » a-t-elle le front de me lancer.

Et ses amies de ricaner.

…. _Eh boy_ ! Certaines se les pètent solides.

\- « Loin de moi l'idée de m'obstiner avec toi, mais… Je l'emmerdais tellement que Jo s'est empressé de te parler de moi ! Je reconnais que ça devait être difficile pour toi de ne pas monopoliser un sujet de conversation ; je serais probablement jalouse aussi. Quant à mes petits talents, ils sont encore trop élevés pour toi » lui répondis-je. « Une Potter ne s'abaisse pas à ce niveau » rajouté-je de mon plus beau ton snob avant de me retourner vers le terrain.

Le silence se fait dans la loge suite à ma harangue. J'ai quand même quelques soutiens : Rose me serre discrètement le bras, Jaclyn lève le pouce en ma direction et Véga sourit, l'air aux anges, tandis que je me reconcentre sur le match.

Pendant notre altercation, les Falcons ont compté : zut, j'ai manqué ce but ! C'est maintenant 30-10 pour nous et les Tornades ont le souaffle.

\- « _Let's go _Jo mon bébé ! Balance-lui un cognard ! » crié-je en gesticulant.

Ouais, le « bébé » était pour l'énerver, elle – j'avoue ! Et, du coin de l'œil, je vois Circus me singer, mais cette fille ne mérite même pas mon attention décidé-je.

D'ailleurs, Jo m'écoute et envoie un cognard sur la trajectoire du joueur ayant la balle, lui faisant faire un écart et l'échapper. Parfaitement synchronisé, James passe sous le joueur à ce moment et réceptionne le souaffle.

Pendant ce temps, notre attrapeur aperçoit le vif d'or et, après trente secondes de poursuite, l'attrape facilement.

\- « Falmouth gagne rapidement 180 à 10 ! » entends-je difficilement le commentateur à travers l'euphorie de la victoire.

Je participe ensuite allègrement aux célébrations avec le reste des gens de la loge pendant une dizaine de minutes puis… Je vois Véga grimacer et s'asseoir.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck ! L'excitation tout ça… C'est pas conseillé pour une femme enceinte ça !_

Je me précipite auprès d'elle, complètement paniquée :

\- « Véga, Véga, ça va pas ? Respire, respire ! »

Et de faire moi-même cette respiration par saccade de femmes sur le point d'accoucher, ce gros cliché qu'on voit dans les films, en m'agenouillant devant elle.

… En guise d'exemple quoi !

\- « J'envoie un patronus à James là ? » lui demandé-je toujours paniquée.

Mon frère doit être sous la douche dans les vestiaires là.

\- « Non, non, c'est juste Skye qui me bourre de coup de pieds ! »

Mais je pense à mon frère qui m'en voudrait à mort s'il apprenait que je joue mon rôle à 50% seulement…

\- « Désolée Véga… » lui dis-je, vraiment désolée, avant d'envoyer mon patronus, qui a la forme d'une hirondelle, à mon frère.

Lequel transplane à nos côtés cinq secondes plus tard, complètement paniqué aussi. Torse nu et suivi de toute l'équipe, même des journalistes.

\- « Mon étoile ? » lâche-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

Je me relève alors et lui cède la place. Je laisse Véga s'expliquer ; moi, j'ai juste fait ma job ! En attendant, Jo se dirige vers moi.

\- « Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

\- « Véga a eu des douleurs, je vous ai envoyé un patronus… Et vous ? Pourquoi l'entièreté de l'équipe et de la presse est ici ? » m'enquis-je, un peu hallucinée.

\- « Bah, on était en pleine conférence avec les journalistes quand ton hirondelle – »

Il est interrompu par Circus qui se jette à son cou et se met à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après un temps de retard, Jo s'y met aussi. Il s'en donne à cœur joie même, ses mains la soulevant par les fesses, et je recule : blessée, sous le choc, jalouse, dégoûtée, seulement mal à l'aise ? Je sais pas. Sans doute un peu de tout ça.

_Ma conversation est si nulle que ça ? …_

_Et, les chambres, ça existe bordel !_

En tout cas, si ça me fait reculer, ce n'est pas le cas de la presse…

Je me retourne alors vers mon frère et Véga qui finissent de s'expliquer et je m'approche d'eux :

\- « … je te jure James que je suis Ok ! »

\- « D'accord pour cette fois mon étoile, je te ramène à la maison et, là, repos complet ! » prescrit mon frère, puis il se tourne vers moi : « Et merci Lily, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Allez, viens, on rentre ! »

Je savais qu'il apprécierait !

\- « Salut les gars, on se revoit après-demain à l'entraînement ! » lance-t-il à la ronde en s'éloignant, le bras autour de la taille de Véga.

J'emboîte donc le pas à mon frère et, se faisant, je dois passer à proximité de Jo et de sa sangsue. Jo s'adresse maintenant à un journaliste et… Je comprends d'où vient sa maîtrise parfaite de la _pokerface_ ; aucune émotion ne filtre sous son masque. Même, il dégage une aura de froideur. De dureté. Mais le plus étonnant : ça me fait mal…

_Regarde-moi !_

Mon cri silencieux reste sans effet bien sûr ; il n'y a que dans les films que ce genre de trucs fonctionne.

Sinon, quant à elle, Circus est accrochée au bras de Jo et envoie des sourires à tout-va mais, quand elle me voit, elle me souffle tout bas au passage :

\- « Les moldus disent qu'une hirondelle ne fait pas le printemps. Il est à moi ! »

…

Elle est sérieuse là ?! Comme si Jo était une chose…

\- « Bon voyage de retour pour L.A. ! » claironné-je bien fort avec insolence en quittant.

… Vivement qu'elle dégage. … Elle ne le mérite pas, je l'aimerais probablement mieux qu'elle.

**Alors?**

**Et joyeux Noël!**


	8. Cours de danse sociale 101 Ou pas

Je suis en vacance et mon livre se vend bien = 1 nouveau chapitre, plus long que les autres et que je me suis amusée à écrire (surtout vers la fin), ce qui est le but d'une fanfic!

Merci à **Isabelle Pearl** pour ses reviews auxquelles je réponds en privée. Pour les RARs :

**Guest** (1) : Merci et je vais continuer, t'inquiètes! ;)

**Guest **(2) : Merciiii, je mets vraiment un point d'honneur à faire entrer les lecteurs dans le monde de mes personnages, tant mieux si c'est le cas!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

PS : je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de l'auteur de la fic HG que je traduits; elle est ainsi encore en pause, désolée.

* * *

**Cours de danse sociale 101… Ou pas**

POV Lily :

Je reste silencieuse pendant tout le trajet du retour. Je laisse décanter les événements récents, comme une belle potion. Au moins, dans cette matière, je m'y retrouve. Parce qu'avec mes sentiments, je suis paumée.

… C'était la première fois que je voyais Jo en public, avec son masque de connard. Et ce masque, je voulais déjà le voir tomber. Bien qu'il ne m'ait pas envoyé ne serait-ce qu'un regard… C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'ignorait délibérément !

_Justement_ me dis-je.

Et puis, je veux que tout le monde voie le gars blagueur, plein de vie et fiable – _fiable ?_ – que j'ai eu le plaisir de connaître dernièrement. Celui qui me donne envie de le suivre juste pour voir jusqu'où il m'emmènera, de vérifier si les battements de mon cœur diminueront un jour à sa proximité. Il va sans dire aussi que Circus qui le traite comme sa chose dénuée de sentiment, ça me débecte totalement.

En débarquant de la voiture, devant la maison, James me glisse à l'oreille :

\- « N'en veux pas trop à Jo, je le soupçonne d'avoir volontairement attiré l'attention des journalistes pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille avec Véga. »

Oh…

\- « Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que Jo fait de sa bouche ! »

_Je mens tellement mal._

Et James semble penser comme moi, mais mon ton sec doit le dissuader de passer tout commentaire.

Je dois me calmer, je le sais. Alors en entrant dans la maison, je monte les escaliers et me dirige directement vers le grenier. Une fois dans ma salle de danse, je prends mon IPod et sélectionne le morceau qu'il me faut : _Better off alone_ d'Alice Deejay. Celui qui me redonne la pêche en toute circonstance.

C'est physiquement impossible de ne pas bouger sur cette chanson, je le sais parfaitement : je me mets d'ailleurs à sauter partout plus qu'à danser.

Puis, les chansons défilent en mode aléatoire et je continue à me défouler. Quand je ralentis le rythme, j'entends :

\- « Tu veux en parler ? »

Véga. Je sais même pas depuis quand elle est là.

\- « Non… »

C'est vrai quoi, il n'y a rien à dire… Je suis jalouse parce qu'il sort avec une connasse aux boules plus grosses que les miennes, je suis en colère qu'il se soit désintéressé de moi aussi facilement, je suis déçue qu'il ne m'ait pas regardée à notre départ, je suis blessée qu'il s'oblige à porter un putain de masque – ouais moi non plus, je catch pas pourquoi – je suis soulagée que Circus s'en aille ce soir, je suis contente que Jo ne se soit donner en spectacle devant moi que pour éloigner la presse de mon frère. … Trop à dire, c'est comme rien : ça bloque les mots.

\- « Ok, et tu sais que ton frère a une salle de sport au sous-sol ? Avec un sac de frappe… »

_Pour vrai ?!_

\- « Où déjà ? » lui demandé-je soudainement très intéressée.

\- « Au sous-sol ! Mais bon, si je venais au départ, c'est pour te dire que James a fait à manger, c'est prêt ! »

Devant mon air catastrophé, elle éclate de rire.

\- « Oh, arrête ! Les omelettes de ton frère sont très bonnes ! »

\- « J'te fais confiance ! Je vais me laver les mains, me changer, et j'arrive. »

[…]

Le dîner était étrangement silencieux. Pas totalement – j'avais félicité James pour son match et pour sa bonne omelette au fromage quand même – et pas pesant non plus, mais seulement inhabituel. J'étais dans la lune et je chipotais avec ma fourchette mon dernier morceau d'omelette, quand soudain Jo entre dans la pièce.

\- « Salut tous ! Je suis un homme libre ! » crie-t-il en levant les bras victorieusement. « Hayley est partie pour l'aéroport tantôt ! »

Je me raidis alors involontairement.

\- « Yesssssssssss ! Tape-là mec ! » s'écrie mon frère en levant sa main que Jo frappe de son poing.

\- « Vraiment Jonathan, c'est à se demander ce que tu fais avec elle à te voir te réjouir comme ça de son départ ! »

\- « Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas de détail Véga » répond-t-il avec un rictus moqueur. « Et toi, ça va mieux ? »

Je le regarde et… Pourquoi je me suis prise la tête déjà ? … Il est là. Comme d'habitude. Il est lui. Il est beau, il le sait. Il s'inquiète pour Véga.

\- « Fausse alerte : bébé voulait célébrer votre victoire ! »

\- « Tant mieux ; ça se comprend en même temps, on les a ramassés d'aplomb ces Tornades ! Ils devraient renommer cette équipe d'ailleurs : une simple hirondelle les traverse, c'est pas fort ! »

Il tire alors la chaise à côté de la mienne, pique ma fourchette et bouffe mon dernier morceau d'omelette profitant du fait que j'étais perdue dans sa contemplation.

\- « Hey ! »

\- « Quoi ? Tu le bouffais pas ce morceau ! » me dit-il en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- « Mec, ne va pas l'énerver encore plus : madame fait déjà la gueule... »

\- « Je fais pas la gueule ! » riposté-je à mon frère, agacée. « Bon, je monte au grenier ! » annoncé-je en me levant brusquement lorsque je vois James me sourire narquoisement.

Je vais aller danser encore avant d'envoyer chier carrément mon frère, je deviens sage. Définitivement. Je tourne les talons et, au moment où je sors, j'entends :

\- « Elle a quoi ta sœur ? Elle a ses règles ? Je serai là à 10h demain pour mon cours de danse, ce sera correct ? »

_Merlin, à quoi je pensais quand je lui ai lancé ce défi là ? ! ? Je veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi, trop dangereux!_

\- « Ta copine n'a pas été très sympa avec elle, c'est tout… 10h, ce sera parfait Jonathan ! »

… Solidarité féminine, je vous disais… En attendant, allons danser, c'est mieux ! Avant, cependant, je vais envoyer des nouvelles à mes copines par hibou.

[…]

La nuit porte conseil à ce qu'il paraît : au réveil, le lendemain, je riais presque de ma réaction de bébé gâté. Presque. J'avais vraiment été blessée dans mon orgueil – et dans mes sentiments ; si ça s'ébruite, je nierai tout en bloc, vous êtes avertis – mais j'étais plus forte que tout ça et j'allais leur prouver ! À mon frère et à Jo surtout.

Par conséquent, je me lève relativement de bonne humeur – mon réveil affiche huit heure et dix – et je vais directement à ma penderie. Hier soir, j'avais pensé à son cours et j'avais choisi qu'on travaille une valse viennoise Jo et moi.

Oui, cette danse est très technique, demande une certaine rigidité de la posture et une intimité – je dirais – entre les deux partenaires, mais cette danse est un peu la base de la danse sociale et est la moins sensuelle peut-être que je maîtrise assez bien pour enseigner. Parce que si je ne me freine pas tout de suite, je vais finir par _violer_ Jo en répétition – je me connais. Je m'éloigne de plus en plus de la petite fille qui rêve d'un simple flirt avec l'ami de son grand frère ; ça devient plus gros, plus profond, je le vois bien, je le _sens_, mais je m'efforce de m'en tenir là.

_Et là, j'arrête d'y penser ; il le faut !_

Alors, je vais m'habiller en fonction du type de danse qu'on travaillera. Je prends une petite camisole d'entraînement noire et une jupe pastel, longue, qui forme une corolle autour de moi quand je virevolte, puis je me sors une paire d'escarpins argentés à talon haut. Je file sous la douche en amenant ces habits avec moi.

Je descends ensuite en nattant rapidement mes cheveux et vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner, comme d'habitude. Seule Véga est déjà levée et assise devant un café.

\- « Wow, comment je me sens moche, vieille et grosse ce matin juste en te regardant » me dit-elle en riant. « Bon matin ! »

\- « Bon matin aussi ! Et foutaises ! Tu es la plus belle femme du monde Véga ! » lui rétorqué-je, sincère.

_C'est vrai quoi, elle allie la beauté sauvage des gitans et celle aristocratique des Black. Puis, ses yeux d'argent liquide…_

\- « Pour une fois, ma sœur a raison ! » me coupe mon frère dans mes pensées.

\- « Pour une fois… » lancé-je ironiquement.

En entrant dans la pièce, il se dirige directement vers la machine à café sans me jeter de regard. Un coup qu'il se fut servi une tasse, il lève les yeux vers moi et un sourire moqueur, aussitôt, joue sur ses lèvres.

\- « Tu t'es mise belle pour Jo ? »

\- « Tssss, je suis toujours belle ! Seulement, j'enseigne aujourd'hui la valse viennoise ; mon habillement va avec ma fonction ! »

\- « Cours que tu donnes à Jo, c'est du pareil au même » me répond-t-il, toujours moqueur. « Je pourrai assister à vos cours ? »

Je décide d'ignorer sa première phrase pour ma santé mentale :

\- « Moi, j'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais je suis presque sûre que lui ne voudra pas. Tu l'as tellement charrié qu'il voudra seulement te montrer le résultat final pour t'impressionner ! »

\- « Ouais, c'est son genre ! Mais, dis-moi, tu le connais si bien que ça ? Après seulement trois jours à le côtoyer régulièrement ? » poursuit-il, amusé.

\- « … »

Quatre…

Mais merde, en réponse à son sourire en coin, j'ai rougi. Parce que, finalement, je suis tellement focussée sur lui que j'apprends ses réactions, ses manies et ses goûts – j'en prends subitement conscience.

_Bon, l'heure de la retraite stratégique vers mon studio de danse a sonné !_

\- « Brefff ! Je vais m'étirer dans ma salle ! Dis à Jo de venir m'y rejoindre quand il arrivera. »

\- « Serpentarde… » chantonne-t-il.

Ouais, et fière de l'être.

[…]

Je m'étire depuis une dizaine de minutes quand j'entends les gars monter.

\- « … c'est quand même ma maison ! » entendis-je mon frère se plaindre.

\- « Mais tu verras le résultat final aussi ! »

Et voilà !

\- « J'y compte bien ! Même, vous allez nous montrer au _party_ de fête de ma sœur dans trois semaines ! » dit-il alors que je les vois entrer dans la pièce.

Bon…

\- « Pas de problème avec moi, vois ça avec mon prof ! »

…

\- « C'est ok James ! Et tiens, je te laisse mon IPod jusqu'à midi le temps que je vois le niveau de Jo… » commencé-je moqueuse, « … et, avec Véga, choisissez-nous une belle _toune_ pour une valse ! »

\- « D'ac ! À tantôt ! » s'en va-t-il tout content.

Ouuuuuuuuh, c'est suspect : je la sens mal celle-là !

\- « … Bon et sinon, une valse ? » me demande Jo en haussant un sourcil.

\- « Ouais, quelque chose contre ça M. Hemsworth ? » lancé-je, amusée.

\- « Ce n'est pas très latin, pas très sexy ! » boude-t-il.

\- « Moi qui croyais que tous tes mouvements étaient empreints de sexytude au niveau maximum, ça me déçoit ! » le nargué-je.

\- « Vu comme ça… On va trop casser la baraque, J-S sera jaloux à mort ! »

Il me fait alors un sourire éblouissant.

…

_Ah non, ça va pas le faire !_

\- « Ok, règle # 1 : je suis ton prof, tu arrêtes de faire ça ! »

\- « Faire quoi ? »

\- « Utiliser ton _arme de destruction massive _et m'éblouir ! … Mais bref, la valse est une danse assez technique qui demande une belle complicité entre les partenaires – »

\- « Ça marche, déjà ça clique bien entre nous non ? »

Trop.

\- « Breeeeeeeeeeeeef, la base est une bonne posture – »

\- « Ouais, je sais ! » me coupe-t-il encore.

\- « Mais ta gueule Jo, règle # 2 : c'est moi le prof ! JE parle » tonné-je. « Et comment ça tu sais ? »

\- « … Je peux parler là ? Non, mais je sais pu moi… » lance-t-il, clairement amusé alors que je secoue la tête, désespérée. « Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai appris les rudiments de la valse, à l'école, pour mon bal des finissants. »

Bon, moi qui voulais le battre sur mon terrain et le ridiculiser… C'est plutôt raté.

…

\- « Ok, alors règle # 3 : tu mets toujours les souliers que tu portes là, ils sont parfaits ! Montre-moi maintenant comment tu te positionnes » lui demandé-je, curieuse.

Je le regarde alors attentivement et je le vois s'approcher de moi. Avec son sourire en coin. Trop près.

\- « Qu'est-ce que – » sursauté-je en sentant une de ses mains sur ma taille.

Directement sur ma peau nue.

Son autre main part à la recherche de la mienne, la trouve, la prend et il lève nos deux mains au niveau de son visage.

\- « Ben, je te montre… » annonce-t-il, perplexe, comme si c'était l'évidence.

Et c'est indubitablement l'évidence. Je sais pas pourquoi j'avais imaginé, ou espéré, qu'il me ferait cette démonstration avec un partenaire invisible. Sans me toucher.

_Peut-être parce que ça me laissait un temps de répit supplémentaire avant de sentir sa main sur ma peau _songé-je.

Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, encore : si, seulement avec ses yeux et son sourire, il me fout en l'air, c'était clair que son toucher serait presque synonyme de crise cardiaque. … Ça n'a pas raté et tous les temps de répit supplémentaires n'y auraient rien changé. Elle est grande sa main. Elle me brûle sa main. Je la veux partout sa main.

Et j'ai vérifié une de mes assertions : ouais, mon cœur peut diminuer en vitesse malgré sa proximité. Il s'arrête littéralement, il est comme foudroyé.

\- « Humm… C'est bien : tes mains sont aux bons endroits, tes bras et ton torse forment un beau rectangle. Et règle # 4 : tu mènes la danse » lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il se contente de me sourire.

\- « Toujours ! »

\- « Et, bon, j'imagine que les portés, niveau force physique, tu gères ! Du coup, je vais te regarder valser avec un partenaire invisible, histoire de voir ton jeu de pied ! »

Ce que je fais après m'être détachée difficilement de lui. Et je le trouve assez… gracieux. Objectivement. Il y a une fluidité réelle dans ses mouvements et la rigidité du bassin présente chez beaucoup de sportif de haut niveau – comme chez James en passant – ne l'atteint pas.

\- « Plus sur la plante des pieds tes pas, c'est à peine si tes talons doivent toucher le sol : règle # 5. »

\- « Comme ça ? »

Je le regarde évoluer encore quelques minutes, il sera un bon partenaire. Puis :

\- « Règle # 6 : garde le dos toujours droit » dis-je, me plaçant derrière lui en lui redressant les épaules « … et règle # 7 : tu comptes mentalement ! 1-2, 1-2… »

Il se raidit un peu et on fait quelques pas comme ça.

\- « Bon, je crois pas qu'on puisse en faire beaucoup plus sans musique pour l'instant ; ton cas est beaucoup moins désespéré que je le pensais ! »

\- « … Que tu l'espérais, dis-le ma belle ! »

… « ma belle ». Je frôle la deuxième crise cardiaque.

\- « Totalement » ris-je nerveusement. « On a qu'à descendre et voir si James et Véga nous ont choisi une belle chanson – je me méfie quand même, la face de mon frère n'augurait rien de bon ! Et cet après-midi, avec la musique, on montera notre chorégraphie. »

\- « Ok yeux-bouse-de-dragon ! »

_Mais quelle évolution, je passe de « ma belle » à ça…_


	9. La chorégraphie

Merci à **Danslesétoiles**, ma seule revieweuse – snif, snif!

Heureusement que J'ai toujours autant de plaisir à écrire les aventures de Lily ! Sinon, au prochain chapitre, j'ai dans la tête un POV Lily et un court POV James, ce sera sans doute ça !

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**La chorégraphie**

POV Lily :

J'avais raison de me méfier.

_I won't give up_ de Jason Mraz. C'est la chanson qu'ils ont choisie. Plutôt qu'il a choisie. James. Je le vois sur son visage ; il est tout content de son choix et il sait que ce choix me fait chier ! Des milliers de chanson sur mon IPod, il a pris elle…

Oh, c'est une belle _toune_ avec un rythme assez lent pour danser une valse. Mais les paroles… Je serai jamais capable de lever les yeux sur Jo en écoutant les paroles, en récitant mentalement ces mots disant de ne pas baisser les bras sur un _nous_ même si les obstacles sont nombreux… Si j'avais des doutes sur les intentions de mon frère, me voilà rassurée : son côté kétaine veut nous caser ! Je ne peux retenir un frisson. De plaisir ? De peur ? Je sais pas. Mais ce que je sais : je veux pas tomber définitivement pour lui moi ! Ce n'est pas dans mon plan.

Près de moi, Jo sens ce frisson et m'interroge du regard. Je l'ignore :

\- « Vous aviez pas un deuxième choix ? »

\- « Pas vraiment! Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à cette chanson ? » me retourne mon frère, une note amusée dans la voix.

Il le sait _fucking_ bien. Je ferme les yeux.

\- « Rien… C'est parfait. »

\- « C'est ce que je me disais ! »

_Pas frapper, pas frapper !_

Je prends une grande respiration : il n'y a pas mort d'homme et, bon, c'est normal qu'un morceau pour une valse parle d'amour. Danser sur cette chanson : ce sera comme d'assumer un rôle. Un rôle pour lequel je serai particulièrement crédible, mais un rôle non-réel quand même. C'est ce que je dois me dire.

\- « Je suis tellement à la ramasse… »

\- « T'inquiètes Jo, tu comprendras en entendant la chanson ! » lui réponds-je, totalement blasée.

[…]

On se prépare des sandwichs et on les mange rapidement : Jo était intrigué par la chanson et voulait l'entendre tandis que moi, j'avais déjà des idées de figures à tester avec lui pour cette chorégraphie. Je savais aussi qu'on devait profiter du fait qu'il n'avait pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui si on voulait être prêt pour dans trois semaines.

On remonte alors au grenier et je fais entendre à Jo le _hit_ de Mraz. Sa réaction : il émet un sifflement admiratif et éclate de rire ensuite.

\- « Ton frère est un grand sentimental ! »

\- « Mais grave ! » clamé-je, toute contente qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde. « … Et puis, est-ce que tu as l'internet moldu sur ton super téléphone portable que j'ai vu l'autre jour ? »

\- « Tu me prends pour qui ? » me répond-t-il, exagérément outré.

\- « Pour un gars qui se contente de peu en sortant avec une conne peut-être ? »

\- « … Hayley t'a dit quoi au match, sérieux ? » me demande-t-il en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche et me le tendant.

_Elle m'a dit que tu étais à elle._

\- « … Rien d'important » dis-je en prenant son portable.

J'ignore son regard « prends-moi pas pour plus con que je le suis » et j'ouvre la page internet – ouais, je suis très familière avec la technologie moldue ; je veux faire ma vie dans leur monde après tout. Je vais directement sur le site _YouTube_ et trouve pleins de vidéos de valses viennoises. Après en avoir visionné quatre ou cinq avec lui :

\- « Tu vois? Je veux que ça ressemble à ça ! »

\- « Ouais, je vois. »

\- « On s'y met ? » demandé-je, excitée.

Je sais que nous deux, sur une piste de danse, ça collera bien. Puis, je lui fais totalement confiance et faire confiance à son partenaire en danse : ça n'a pas de prix. J'ai donc vraiment hâte de commencer !

\- « D'ac ! Mais je t'avertis, je fais pas de tourniquettes en solo ! Je suis un mec, un vrai, et j'te lâche pas. »

\- « Hoooooooon, si je sentais pas en toi le mââââle ayant peur pour sa virilité, je serais flattée ! » ricané-je.

\- « Vois ce que le mâle te dit ! »

Et il me prend comme une poche de patates pour m'emmener au centre de _notre_ piste.

\- « Tu sais, ton choix de portée laisse à désirer… » ris-je, la tête en bas, une magnifique vue sur son postérieur.

Rire, je l'ai fait jusqu'à ce qu'il me redresse et me fasse glisser le long de son corps, lequel est parfait soit dit en passant. Ferme et musclé, mais pas à l'excès. Juste parfait. Ouais… Mon rire est mort subitement à être ainsi collée contre lui et il a été remplacé par l'envie qu'il ne me lâche jamais. Qu'il me serre encore plus fort…

\- « Tu disais à propos de ton inquiétude sur ma virilité? » me susurre-t-il à l'oreille, moqueur.

Frisson.

Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de le repousser si je veux garder la face. Ce que je fais assez vivement, les deux mains sur son torse puissant :

\- « Ok Jony-Boy ! Pas de temps à perdre » annoncé-je en lui prenant les mains et nous mettant en position.

Mieux vaut ignorer la traîtrise de mon corps d'adolescente pré-pubère en sa présence.

Il ricane de plus belle et commence à faire quelques pas que je suis sans difficulté. Simplement. Comme si on avait dansé ensemble toute notre vie. Après quelques minutes à juste glisser en faisant le tour de la pièce pour tester notre alchimie, je lui expose quelques-unes des figures que j'avais pensées faire :

\- « Tu pourrais me faire faire un 180° qui nous rapprocherait » dis-je en lui montrant tout en continuant à glisser sur la piste. « Le but, c'est de vendre la chanson – notre histoire par extension – et d'assumer nos rôles par rapport à celle-ci. »

\- « Pas de problème, je suis habitué à jouer des rôles » blague-t-il. « Mais on devrait peut-être mettre la chanson, histoire de s'y coordonner et de se mettre dans l'ambiance. »

\- « Bonne idée ! »

Je le laisse, le temps de mettre notre morceau pour le faire jouer en boucle sur mon IPod, puis je le rejoins comme si je ne l'avais jamais quitté.

\- « Viens bébé, _look up_ et _give me aaall your love_ ! » me dit-il, moqueur, en paraphrasant les paroles de la chanson et me prenant la main.

…

_Un rôle, juste un rôle…_ me répété-je.

Je vais y perdre des plumes, je le sens, mais… Je prends alors une grande respiration et je visse mes yeux aux siens. Il faut vendre notre histoire. Genre. Il faut que tout le monde y croie.

\- « … Puis, je pourrais te soulever et te faire tournoyer comme dans le vidéo qu'on a regardé tantôt… » suggère-t-il en me montrant ce qu'il voulait dire.

Quand il me redépose, j'ai le goût de rire : il veut tellement en mettre plein la vue à mon frère qu'il s'implique à fond. En danse. J'ai un moyen de pression sur lui s'il tient à son image de Bad boy auprès des médias ! Avisant la leur malicieuse dans mes yeux :

\- « Quoi? On leur montrera à quel point on est _hot_ ! »

Comment son côté compétitif a été fouetté !

\- « Oh, mais je suis on ne peut plus d'accord ! Seulement, c'est a-do-ra-ble de te voir t'impliquer autant dans une chorégraphie, c'est tout chou même ! »

\- « Naooon, c'est pas _chou_ ! » boude-t-il tout en continuant à valser.

\- « Oh si ! Chou-chou et puis, c'est tellement mignon, tes fans devraient te voir en ce moment ! » le charrié-je encore.

\- « Non ! »

\- « Si-si-si ! »

\- « Mais arrête, sinon j'use de mon arme de destruction massive ! »

La réplique qui tue.

\- « … »

\- « Haha, comment ça te fait flipper solide ! »

Sans commentaire. Parce qu'il a pleinement raison : perdre le contrôle avec lui me fait flipper ma race. Carrément.

Je veux pas tomber.

Pas pour un tombeur en plus : c'est d'un cliché donc pas moi du tout !

…

On continue à valser, les yeux dans les yeux, et à monter nos figures une à une, avec l'aide d'internet quelquefois, jusque tard et en s'amusant comme des fous.

Si j'avais à qualifier notre relation, je dirais « ambigüe ». À donf. Je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre, et comment réagir, avec lui. Et c'était probablement une des raisons qui faisait _speeder_ mon cœur comme un malade – ouais, le toucher de Jo augmentait aussi sa vitesse de pulsation après l'arrêt cardiaque obligatoire.

\- « Je crève la dalle! » m'annonce-t-il alors qu'on achevait.

Je tourne la tête et regarde l'horloge sur le mur ; Merlin que le temps passe vite !

\- « Wow, il est près de dix-neuf heure ! On arrête là : on a bien avancé ! Tu seras dispo à quelle heure demain ? »

\- « J'ai entraînement de dix à quinze, je peux revenir après ma douche vers quinze heure trente, c'est bon ? »

\- « Ce serait parfait ! »

…

Pfff, il est encore là et il me manque déjà. Il est devenu en quelques heures mon partenaire idéal : cool, motivé, de la bonne grandeur, fort, qui bouge bien et avec qui j'ai une complicité grandissante… Et ce dernier point est catastrophique !

_Je suis peut-être déjà tombée_ réalisé-je subitement.

Fais chier.


	10. La chorégraphie, prise 2

Merci à **Danslesétoiles** et **elodidine** pour vos reviews auxquelles j'ai répondues personnellement – grâce à vous, je sais que ma fic plaît un peu!

Ma réponse aux deux anonymes :

**Guest **(1) – Kim, je sais que c'est toi : ce sera dure d'avoir une panne d'inspiration… J'ai peur par contre du manque de temps! En tous les cas, merci pour ta review!

**Guest **(2) : :D Oui, ça t'en fera plus à lire!

**Note de l'auteure :** Je m'amuse tellement à écrire cette fic et, cette semaine, son écriture sert aussi à canaliser mon stress : j'ai une entrevue devant jury demain pour une bourse!

J'espère que ça paraîtra pas trop dans le chapitre et, sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

PS : Je m'excuse encore pour le grand nombre d'expression québécoise… Elles font « jeunes », je trouve, et colle bien aux 15 ans de Lily…

PS 2 : Le clip de _I won't give up _: www . youtube watch?v=O1-4u9W-bns (sans les espaces)

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**La chorégraphie, prise 2**

POV Lily :

\- « Tiens, les _danseurs_ nous honorent de leur présence ! » nous accueille ironiquement mon frère à notre arrivée dans la salle à manger.

\- « C'est seulement parce que j'avais faim : il nous faudrait une cuisine dans ce studio ! » clame Jo.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_Un lit aussi tant qu'à y être ! Pour dormir, bien sûr…_

Puis, je rougis sous le poids de ma pensée.

_J'ai dont ben des idées croches tout d'un coup moi…_

\- « Vous avez mangé quoi ? » continue Jo en se tirant une chaise.

\- « On a commandé de la pizza, t'en veux ? »

\- « Quelle question, il bave déjà… » me moqué-je, décidant de me mêler à la conversation et m'assoyant en face de lui.

\- « Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas chou ! CQFD »

\- « En ce moment, assurément non ! » lui rétorqué-je.

\- « Jamais, je te dis ! »

Je lui tire la langue pour seul argument.

\- « Ils sont adorables ! » entends-je mon frère commenter à Véga comme un père fier de ses rejetons.

Un « Pfffff » sort de mes lèvres alors que Jo émet un « Même pas vrai ! » qui me fait rire malgré moi tandis que James dépose un carton de pizza au centre de la table.

\- « Pendant votre cours, nous avons commencé à penser à l'organisation de ta soirée d'anniversaire, que dis-tu du dimanche 28 juillet ? » me demande Véga.

\- « Cool ! La journée même de ma fête, mais pourquoi faire ça un dimanche? Un samedi soir, en plein week-end, ce serait mieux non ? »

\- « On a un match le dimanche matin ; Véga et moi, on se voit mal faire un party la veille ! » grimace mon frère.

\- « Ok, mais si vous perdez, vous tirerez une tête d'enterrement… »

\- « Tu crois vraiment qu'on va perdre le jour de _ta_ fête ? Sérieusement? » s'ahurit Jo.

_Ah, ça c'est mon mec !_

\- « Bonjour les chevilles, vous jouerez contre qui ? » demandé-je, vachement dérangée par ma pensée inopportune et… fausse, tout en piochant au centre une pointe de pizza double fromage.

\- « Le 28? » comme j'acquiesce, il poursuit : « … Les Canons de Chudley, je pense ; ce sera facile ! Et puis, J-S et moi, on aura juste à mettre pleins de gallions sur la table pour motiver au max le reste de l'équipe ! »

Mon frère toussote alors pour cacher un rire.

\- « Faux-frère… Bon, JE mettrai de l'argent en jeu pour une victoire – prends des pastilles pour ta gorge vieux, c'est inquiétant cette toux… Bref, on gagnera, fais-moi confiance ! » me dit-il en mordant dans une pointe.

_Toujours ! _me dis-je mentalement alors qu'une chaleur étrange naissait dans mon ventre. Et j'ai vraiment essayé de le regarder avec pas trop d'adoration dans les yeux.

Juste assez.

…

On finit la soirée en discutant et cette chaleur, ce petit soleil levant, ne me quittait pas. J'avais quitté tôt, tout de même, disant bonne nuit à tout le monde et à demain à Jo : j'avais quelques invitations pour ce _party_ du 28 à lancer.

[…]

Je me réveille doucement le lendemain, vaguement consciente d'avoir rêvé à Jo pendant la nuit, mais incapable de me rappeler ce qui y arrivait. Son image me fuyait dans les méandres encore embrumées de mon cerveau – c'est totalement chiant ce sentiment de savoir que tu passes à côté de quelque chose qui t'échappe !

Quoi qu'il en soit, après ma douche habituelle et la cérémonie de mon choix de vêtements – jupe, T-shirt – je descends voir les amoureux à la cuisine. Je me sers un bol de céréales et les rejoints à la table :

\- « Salut vous! »

\- « Bonjour Lily ! » me sourit Véga.

\- « Ouais, bonjour la sœur ! Pas trop rêvé à Jo? » me demande James narquois.

\- « Non, ça va de ce côté. »

Quoi ? C'est vrai ; je n'ai pas « trop » rêvé de lui… Pas assez conviendrait mieux vu que j'ai tout oublié !

\- « Bon, je vais y aller ; bon après-midi les filles ! »

Et, après des bécots à Véga et à sa bedaine, il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et transplane.

\- « Vous êtes choux ! ... Tu as envie de faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

\- « C'est ta nouvelle expression à la mode ? » me demande-t-elle moqueusement en retour. « Mais sinon, ça te tente un peu de shopping pour Skye ? »

\- « Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Je sautille presque de joie à l'idée d'aller dépenser pour ma future nièce.

\- « Ma filleule sera la petite sorcière la mieux habillée de tout le Royaume-Uni ! » déclaré-je avec excitation.

\- « D'accord, nous irons en voiture dans une heure environ, il y a un centre commercial non loin ! » se réjouit Véga. « Puis… Comment se sont déroulés vos cours hier ? »

[…]

L'après-midi passa comme une flèche et, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch », Jo était de retour à la maison.

Il s'écrie immédiatement en me voyant :

\- « Bon, on monte finir cette chorégraphie ? »

\- « Bonjour M. Hemsworth, ça a bien été à votre entraînement aujourd'hui ? » me moqué-je.

\- « Ouep et, je ne suis pas chou, tu te rappelles? Les bonnes manières et moi, ça fait deux… » me répond-t-il dans un sourire éblouissant.

_Pas chou, mais définitivement craquant…_

…

\- « Règle # 1 Hemsworth » marmonné-je en tournant les talons.

\- « Oupsss, désolé ! À tantôt J-S, Véga » lance-t-il avant de me suivre dans les escaliers.

[…]

POV James Sirius :

Je les regarde partir et se diriger vers le studio que ma sœur a aménagé, un sourire _scotché_ sur le visage. Plus je voyais interagir ces deux-là, plus je me disais que j'avais raison ; ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre !

Non, mais c'est vrai quoi !

Lily avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui mettre du plomb dans la tête, elle l'avait toujours eu trop facile… Sur le coup, quand elle avait_ flashé_ sur Jo à mon anniv', j'avais été absolument contre par principe mais, après réflexion, j'avais réalisé que tant qu'à voir ma tite sœur avec un mec, autant que ce soit avec un que je connaisse un peu… Quant à lui, Jo méritait de se trouver une bonne fille – Circus était donc hors-jeu évidemment – ce qui lui éviterait de foutre sa carrière et sa vie en l'air.

Après tout, **derrière** chaque grand homme de Quidditch, une femme s'y trouve ; j'en suis la preuve vivante !

\- « Jo n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il allait m'en mettre plein la vue le 28 avec son super talent et celui de Lily ! Tellement que j'ai dû inviter l'équipe au complet qui ne veux pas manquer ça ! » raconté-je en fixant toujours l'escalier où ils avaient disparu.

\- « Elle, elle a été plutôt avare de commentaire au contraire me disant que son cours avec Jonathan était _enrichissant_ ! »

Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire ; Jo lui en fera voir de toutes les couleurs, mais il ne lui fera jamais mal. Du moins, consciemment ; j'ai confiance en lui.

\- « Elle apprend… »

\- « Ah, et elle apprend quoi chéri ? » me coupe-t-elle, la voix légèrement railleuse.

Je me tourne finalement vers elle. Vers Véga, la femme de ma vie.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle et elle m'a choisi, moi !_

\- « Elle apprend que les joueurs de Quidditch mettent de l'éclat partout » dis-je me rapprochant d'elle et couvrant son visage et son cou de petits baisers.

Ce qui la fait rire. Rire qui se transforme en gémissement quand Skye lui donne un gros coup de pied que je sens sur mon ventre en contact avec le sien bien distendu.

\- « C'est ça mon bébé, partout ! » continué-je en parsemant toujours le cou de mon étoile avec mes lèvres et posant ma main sur son ventre, avant de la glisser plus bas. « Partout… »

[… ]

POV Lily :

En entrant dans notre salle, je m'étire un peu à l'aide des barres d'exercice le long du mur en m'enquérant de son assimilation de notre travail d'hier.

\- « Je crois m'en souvenir assez bien, mais on en aura pas trop de trois semaines pour que je retienne nos _moves _par cœur » m'avoue-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers mon IPod un coup mes exercices finis. Puis, je sélectionne notre morceau avant d'aller vers lui.

\- « J'ai eu une idée pour la dernière figure » annoncé-je en prenant sa main tendue alors que les premiers accords de _I won't give up_ se font entendre.

\- « _Shoot_ ma belle ! »

Le soleil doit se lever dans mes yeux parce qu'il le fait encore dans mon ventre.

\- « Lors de l'avant-dernier refrain, je dois trouver le bon moment pour que mes genoux flanchent. Tu me retiendras à bout de bras et me feras faire une spirale en tournant deux tours sur toi-même. Puis, tu me déposes par terre en reculant histoire que, quand commence le dernier refrain, je puisse te regarder en levant le regard. Comme le dernier refrain est sans musique, je pourrai même chanter ; ça va déchirer ! » tenté-je de lui expliquer.

\- « Je suis pas sûr de comprendre, mais l'avant-dernier refrain s'en vient… Montre-moi ce que tu veux! »

Ce que je fais. Au bout de la troisième fois, il comprend ce que je veux. Par conséquent, notre chorégraphie est toute montée, on devra maintenant répéter et répéter encore nos mouvements pour les synchroniser et qu'ils nous viennent naturellement…


	11. Premier échec

Merci à **Danslesétoiles** pour sa review : toi pas taper moi! (Ce chapitre est encore plus court.) :p

**Guest **– Kim : même pas peur!

**Note de l'auteure :** Je suis désolée de couper là, mais c'était soit ça ou soit vous attendiez une autre semaine ! (Je suis gentille, hein ?)

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**Premier échec**

POV Lily :

\- « Bon, on va manger? » demandé-je après que mon ventre eut émis un énième cri suite à trois bonnes heures de répétition.

Je suis assez contente ; contrairement à ses dires, il avait déjà bien intégré une partie de notre chorégraphie et puis on développait une belle complicité en tant que partenaire. C'était encourageant ; le but étant justement que chaque petit mouvement de l'autre nous devienne naturel, qu'on puisse quasi les prédire pour que notre lien devienne palpable et qu'on réussisse ultimement à vendre la chanson.

\- « Tu vois, c'est pour ça que – » commence-t-il avec entrain avant d'être coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

Qu'il sort de sa poche. Il regarde le nom de l'appeleur, puis me dit :

\- « J'en ai pour une minute, attends-moi ! »

Je hoche la tête, curieuse de savoir qui outre sa copine peut l'appeler de la façon moldue – si ça avait été Circus, il aurait eu une réaction exaspérée je crois.

\- « Hey, salut Dustin ! L'aube doit approcher à L.A., je peux t'aider mec ? » dit-il avec le sourire, enfonçant sa main libre dans sa poche.

Mystère résolu. Puis, je le contemple – il faut bien que je m'occupe, ne me regardez pas comme ça – et je le vois se refermer peu à peu. Ses yeux deviennent froids et l'étincelle de malice qui s'y trouvait s'éteint au fil de la conversation jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve face au mec portant un masque dur et impassible. Celui que je n'ai vu qu'une fois et que je déteste déjà par-dessus tout.

_… _

_Bordel, ses minutes sont longues !_

[…]

POV Jonathan :

\- « Hey, salut Dustin ! L'aube doit approcher à L.A., je peux t'aider mec ? » réponds-je à mon téléphone en sentant les grands yeux brun-vert de Lily sur moi.

Elle me matte. De ses beaux yeux couleur bouse-de-dragon. Ça me fait sourire. Je me reconcentre alors sur les paroles de Dustin.

\- « Salut Jo ! J'sors de boîte et ça boom pour moi ! … Mais j'ai une _bad_ _new_, je t'appelle avant que tu l'apprennes dans la presse à scandale… »

Je sens mon visage se fermer : Hailey.

\- « … Hailey s'est fait montrer la sortie pour indécence. Elle… Elle était avec deux mecs, deux rappeurs ça coche ici, et ils sont partis ensemble… Désolé _dude_ » continue-t-il.

Je ferme les yeux. Putain, pourquoi elle me fait ça à moi ?! On s'est quitté depuis à peine deux jours, j'passe pour un bel impuissant… Pour un mec qui ne réussit même pas à la satisfaire aux yeux de tout le monde – parce que je n'ai pas le moindre doute qu'elle se les ait tapés. Quand Hailey veut quelque chose…

Je rouvre les yeux pour mieux tomber dans ceux perplexes de la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami. Je recule d'un pas :

\- « C'pas de ta faute Dustin, _thanks_ même de m'en avertir. Faut que j'y aille… À plus mec ! » dis-je avec automatisme avant de fermer mon portable.

…

_Putain, j'ai besoin d'un verre ! Et de me défouler !_

[…]

POV Lily :

\- « C'était qui? » lui demandé-je, un sourire engageant aux lèvres alors qu'il se passait une main sur la nuque pendant que l'autre enfonçait son téléphone dans sa poche.

Oui, je mourrais de curiosité, et alors ? Même si je me doute que je me ferai rembarrée au vue de son masque… Mais je veux savoir ; il semble tellement las, je veux l'aider.

\- « Pas de tes affaires mini-Potter. »

Je disais ?

_Si je pouvais trouver une brèche dans sa défense et m'y faufiler…_

\- « Dommage… Bon, viens, on s'en va manger ! » lancé-je avec toute la bonne humeur dont je pouvais encore faire preuve.

\- « Ce sera sans moi. »

Mon sourire se fane.

\- « Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'attendre alors ? » demandé-je plus agressivement que je le voulais vraiment.

\- « J'ai changé d'idée » répond-t-il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules. « Y me semble avoir fait assez d'enfantillages pour aujourd'hui. »

_Des enfantillages ?!_

Je commence déjà à enrager. Puis, je le vois tourner les talons avant même que je trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à répliquer.

\- « Où tu vas ? » ne peux-je m'empêcher de demander.

Ouais, quitte à s'engueuler, aussi bien le faire comme du monde et maintenant !

\- « Que j'aille fini mon baby-sitting ici ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas aller saluer J-S en partant » m'assène-t-il sèchement en quittant la pièce.

…

_Okkkkkkkkkk ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?!_

Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude subit ?

Je me suis assise sur l'estrade et, pendant dix minutes, j'y suis restée pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Et pour tenter de comprendre son attitude lunatique, de le comprendre. Son appel reçu l'a affecté… C'est tout ce que je vois.

Et je me rends compte que je viens de subir mon premier échec à vie : j'ai tenté de rester souriante face à sa froideur et j'ai échoué. Je me suis pris un vent monumental même et je déteste trop cette sensation.

[…]

Une fois redescendue à la cuisine, mon frère m'accueille ainsi, en me faisant les gros yeux :

\- « Qu'est-ce tu as dit à Jo ? »

\- « Mais je n'ai rien dit à ce grand maniaco-dépressif ! » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. « Justement, je l'aurais engueulé solide si j'en avais eu le temps. »

\- « Parce qu'il est parti, nous disant à peine au revoir, et avait son visage des mauvais jours » rajoute Véga.

Je soupire.

\- « Je sais. Il a mis son masque quand un certain Dustin, de L.A., l'a appelé. »

\- « Oh fuck ! » lâche mon frère.

\- « Pourquoi, c'est qui ce mec ? » commencé-je à m'alarmer.

Oui, je me faisais toutes sortes de scénarios débiles genre que Jo était pris dans un traffic de mafia moldue qui voulait sa peau… On le retrouvait dans un bain de sang –

\- « Dustin Brown, le fils sorcier de Lavande Brown – l'amie de papa là… – il est le capitaine des Kings de L.A., une équipe de hockey. … Un sport populaire chez les moldus. … Il fréquente souvent les mêmes clubs que Circus ; Jo et lui ont sympathisé ! En ce moment, il est genre trois heure du mat' à L.A. » m'explique-t-il en regardant l'horloge, « si Dustin appelle à cette heure, c'est probablement que Circus a fait une connerie et qu'il voulait avertir Jo ! »

…

\- « Et il pouvait pas fermer sa gueule ? » m'irrité-je.

Je n'aime pas ce Dustin, c'est décidé !

\- « Bah, c'est le genre de trucs que j'aurais fait : dénoncer Circus qui joue dans le dos d'un pote » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- « En attendant, c'est Jo qui s'en va en vadrouille à cause de son _avertissement_ ! »

\- « Jo l'aurait su _anyway_ par les médias et, il est un grand garçon, il réagit comme il veut. J'irai chez lui en avance demain matin pour le remettre d'aplomb, c'est tout. »

\- « Jonathan doit comprendre par lui-même » renchérit Véga.

_Comprendre quoi bordel ?!_

Ça m'énerve. Moi, je ne pige rien ; ses réactions, mes réactions… Et ça m'énerve doublement de ne pas savoir pourquoi ça m'énerve justement !

Je comprends juste que, en ce moment, Jo déraille probablement et que je dois jouer l'indifférente… Subitement, je me dis que mon plan d'avenir est une farce ; je suis une actrice nulle à chier.

\- « J'ai pas faim, m'en vais me coucher » lancé-je en quittant la pièce.

[…]

Je m'éveille à l'aube le lendemain d'humeur morose et mourant de faim. J'enfile à la va-vite un short et un T-shirt gris – je suis tellement persuadée que Jo viendra danser… – et descends à la cuisine.

Où je suis encore quand Véga se lève, deux heures plus tard, attablée devant une tasse et un bol vide, perdue dans mes pensées. … Ne pensant à rien en particulier à vrai dire.

\- « Salut Lily ! Tu es levée depuis longtemps ? » me dit-elle d'une voix douce et me faisant sursauter.

\- « Oh ! Salut Véga, bien dormi ? »

Je lui fais un petit sourire et ignore délibérément sa question.

\- « Très ! » me sourit-elle, pas dupe du tout, en ouvrant la porte-patio qui est dans la salle à manger et y prenant les journaux du jour dans la boîte où les hiboux les déposaient.

Tandis qu'elle ramène les trois quotidiens auxquels ils sont abonnés sur la table, mon frère entre dans la cuisine.

\- « Si j'en crois la une du Sorcière Hebdo, prends vite ton café James et va petit-déjeuner avec Jonathan. »

\- « Tant que ça mon étoile ? » soupire mon frère.

Véga hoche la tête et je prends le Sorcière Hebdo, intriguée : « Jusqu'où ira Jonathan Hemsworth dans la débauche ? » est le titre qui me saute aux yeux.


	12. Je Ne Suis Pas Faible

Merci à **Danslesétoiles** : encore merci! ;)

**Loveloveegypte **: j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite!

**Guest **– Kim : ta punition pour n'avoir pas réglé le problème du vieux – le deux semaines s'est transformées en cinq… Mwahahaha!

**Note de l'auteure :** Je suis désolée du retard, vacance oblige! J'ai relevé avec brio le défi Machu Picchu et les derniers préparatifs avaient été plus prenant que je le pensais au départ!

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort de la plume, et la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Faible.**

POV James :

Ok. En résumé de deux phrases : Jo, passablement éméché, s'était fait surprendre la queue dans la gorge d'une groupie en plein club. … Et, selon SH, il avait dit au _doorman_ venu le mettre dehors qu'elle, je cite, « voulait voir sa batte et que c'était son devoir de batteur vedette de la laisser faire ».

Je lève les yeux au ciel en lisant l'article et secoue la tête, un brin amusé tout de même : du Jo tout craché, de l'insolence à l'état pur!

Bon… Si c'était juste une gueule de bois et des filles le problème, je pouvais gérer facilement puisqu'il avait déjà une réputation de merde dans les médias _anyway_. Mais s'il avait encore consommé de la dope, c'était tout de suite plus compliqué pour faire disparaître ça de son sang ; on avait des dépistage avant chaque match afin de s'assurer que les joueurs étaient _clean_… La ligue dans laquelle on jouait était sévère là-dessus.

Véga et moi, on lui avait passé un tel savon la seule fois qu'il avait pris de la coke – pour essayer qu'il disait – que je pense pas qu'il ait réitérer l'expérience. J'espère.

Mais dans le doute… Je pousse un soupir, replie le journal que je lisais et finis mon café : je verrai une fois sur place.

\- « J'y vais n'étoile » dis-je en marchant vers Véga. « Je t'aime tellement, tellement… » rajouté-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

J'ai eu le goût de lui dire, là, tout de suite.

Je sais bien que sans elle dans ma vie, je ferais sans doute pas mieux que Jo. Et, à quelque part, je le remercie de déconner régulièrement ; ça me fait pleinement apprécié la présence stabilisante de Véga et de son amour qui me soutient en tout temps.

…

Je crains comme pote.

\- « Je le sais James, _nous_ le savons plutôt » me répond-t-elle en me plantant un petit baiser sur les lèvres. « Maintenant file et envoie-nous un patronus pour nous rassurer! Ta sœur appréciera » ajoute-t-elle à voix basse pour que je sois le seul à entendre.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Lily : elle est pâle, assise à la table de la cuisine et regarde dans le vide… Elle est déjà aussi accro à lui?

_Bah, c'est son partenaire de danse après tout! Ils doivent avoir une sorte de connexion, je sais pas…_

Je soupire encore – ils font définitivement la paire tous les deux, ils vont me donner mal à la tête – et je me place derrière elle.

\- « Il va bien, t'inquiète! » tenté-je de la rassurer en lui serrant l'épaule.

\- « … »

\- « Bon… J'y vais les filles et je vous envoie mon patronus pour vous tenir au courant! … Je serai de retour vers quinze heure trente. »

Puis, je prends mon sac de sport dans le vestibule et transplane chez Jo.

[…]

POV Lily :

\- « Il va bien, t'inquiète! » me lance mon frère.

_Lui, peut-être, mais pas moi!_

… Les pensées se bousculent tellement vite dans ma tête que je m'aperçois à peine de son départ. Un vrai tourbillon d'émotion. Colère, déception, jalousie, douleur, peur. Tout est assez confus. Comme d'habitude quand il est question de Jo.

… Et bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais ce n'est pas l'émotion qui prime. … Ce qui prime, c'est le dégoût. Mais aussi pourquoi ses agissements me font si mal? Pourquoi suis-je si déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé les mots pour le faire rester auprès de moi? Je l'emmerde tant que ça? Ou est-ce que je devrai lui tailler une pipe aussi la prochaine fois pour faire tomber son masque?

…

Que de questions existentielles… Est-ce que c'est normal de me poser ce type de questions pour un simple _flash_, pour le coéquipier de mon frère? … Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis vraiment en train de tomber en amour avec Jo? _Pour vrai de vrai?_ Et le fait de me poser cette question – moi qui n'est habituellement pas aussi réfléchie – ne revient-il pas à y répondre?

… Non, je ne suis pas faible. Je peux pas tomber.

\- « … Véga, j'ai un problème… »

[…]

À partir du moment où on a reçu le cheval-patronus de mon frère nous disant qu'une potion anti-gueule de bois et une bonne douche froide avait été suffisantes pour remettre Jo sur pied, j'ai respiré mieux. Mais ce n'est qu'après avoir confié mes états d'âme à Véga que je me suis sentie vraiment libre.

… Même si je savais qu'elle répèterait tout à mon frère.

Elle m'a dit que, quand elle avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour mon frère, elle avait paniqué, s'était remise en question et tout! Elle était complètement paumée avant qu'elle ne lâche tout et ne se décide de suivre son cœur.

C'est ce qu'elle me conseillait : de suivre mon cœur, d'arrêter de trop analyser et de me faire confiance. Il saurait me mener à bon port et elle y veillerait. Elle m'a aussi dit que, Jo et moi ensemble, elle y croyait.

Qu'il nous faudrait s'apprivoiser et faire des concessions mais, qu'avec le temps, on se ferait grandir mutuellement. Qu'il en avait définitivement besoin, de toute évidence.

… Avoir l'appui de Véga, dans une telle situation, était quand même super rassurant : il me donnait un point de repère alors que le sol semblait se dérober sous mes pieds. Et elle me laissait entrevoir que l'amour était, non une faiblesse, mais une force si on l'utilisait convenablement.

…

Je jugeais que je n'étais pas prête pour l'amour, définitivement, mais je devais assimiler que ce n'était pas moi qui choisissait…

[…]

POV Jonathan :

La journée avait été éprouvante. L'entraîneur, ayant sûrement eu vent de mes frasques de la nuit dernière, s'est acharné sur mon cas. Je le méritais… Peut-être… Un peu… Beaucoup, passionnément…

Brefffffffff, j'étais lessivé.

Je grogne de plaisir quand je sens le jet d'eau chaude de la douche s'actionner au-dessus de ma tête. J'appuie les mains sur le mur en face de moi et laisse l'eau dégouliner sur mon corps. Je ferme les yeux – le paradis!

Je reste ainsi un temps indéterminé.

…

\- « Eh mec! Noie-toi pas, déjà que ma sœur s'inquiète à mort… » me lance J-S en me claquant le derrière des cuisses, avec sa serviette mouillée, à son passage.

_Aoutch!_

\- « T'es chanceux que je sois mort, mais je retiens! » croassé-je.

Puis, ses paroles me frappent. J'ouvre les yeux et défile dans mon esprit les scènes d'hier soir. J'entends ce que j'ai dit à Lily. Je revois ses beaux grands yeux, si expressifs, reflétant la colère et la tristesse.

_Mais putain, je suis trop con! J'adore danser avec elle! Et elle est amusante cette jeune. Et intelligente. Et douée. Et sexy… C'était terriblement bandant sa petite danse de l'autre jour… Bordel, c'est la petite sœur de J-S!_

J'ai comme des remords.

\- « Elle… s'inquiète..? Elle n'est pas fru? »

La Lily que je connais doit me maudire sur dix générations pour avoir osé dire que nos séances de danse étaient des enfantillages… Ce que je pensais pas, ou bien j'étais justement moi-même encore un p'tit _kid _qui aimait s'amuser! Peut-être après tout.

\- « Oh, quand elle est redescendue, elle voulait positivement t'arracher la tête, mais elle m'a ensuite parlé de l'appel de Dustin… J'ai deviné que Circus avait fait des siennes et le lui ai expliqué. Elle était toute inquiète après! »

\- « Ok. »

À vrai dire, c'est loin d'être ok. Je déteste que Lily me sache aussi faible face à Hayley, face à ma réputation… Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Faible. C'est une question de fierté!

\- « Et elle ne porte pas D. B. dans son cœur je crois! » rigole-t-il.

\- « Dustin est un gars super! » le défends-je aussitôt.

\- « Ouais, je sais, mais l'amitié entre gars et celle entre fille n'a pas la même définition y faut croire! »

Je peux imaginer tellement les filles étalent leur sentiment partout…

\- « Quoi qu'il en soit, grouille-toi, je te ramène à ma sœur ; elle fera de toi ce qu'elle veut après! »

…

\- « Je t'avertis, je ne m'excuserai pas! » m'exclamé-je d'un ton boudeur.

\- « Pourquoi tu t'excuserais, tu as été chien? ... C'est teeellement pas ton genre! » raille mon meilleur ami.

[…]

POV Lily :

Après ma confession, le temps est passé très vite et James nous retrouve, Véga et moi, autour d'un café en train de bavarder encore à son retour.

\- « … je te jure Véga, à sept ans, James pissait encore au lit! » dis-je avec un éclat de rire.

\- « Heyyyyyyy! … J'ai entendu ; je vais me venger! » s'exclame en entrant le principal concerné.

Que j'avais entendu arriver – soyons honnête!

\- « Mais salut les filles, bonne journée? » demande-t-il.

Il est suivi de près par un Jo qui semblait vouloir être partout, sauf ici.

\- « Oui, on a eu une bonne journée. Et vous? » demande doucement Véga.

Je vois Jo prendre une profonde inspiration avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Ça va faire mal… Et il a les plus beaux yeux du monde – vous l'ai-je déjà dit?!

\- « Ça a été… » me répond-t-il comme si c'était moi qui avait posé la question. « Je suis… Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, ok? » m'annonce-t-il.

J'entends vaguement mon frère ricaner.

_… Merlin que je suis faible, mais si je dois tomber, je veux le faire pour lui. _

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je sais que je suis déjà tombée. Lily Potter _aime_ Jonathan Hemsworth, voilà c'est dit – circulez.


	13. Action-Réaction

**Note de l'auteure :** Gros retard inexcusable de près d'un an. Inexcusable parce que je suis toujours la première à râler sur le dos d'un auteur qui ne respecte pas ses lecteurs en leur imposant des délais de publication impossible et voilà que moi-même je me transforme en G.R.R. Martin!

Je suis désolée : manque de temps combiné à l'absence de reviews au chapitre précédent (ce qui m'aurait mis la pression pour en trouver du temps)…

Bref, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort uniquement de la plume, et de la tête, de J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**Action-Réaction**

POV Lily :

Un ange passe.

Et je le regarde toujours me regarder. Et je suis subitement incapable de dire pourquoi je lui en veux. Mais d'abord… est-ce que je lui en veux?! C'est pas clair dans ma tête déjà… C'est à croire qu'il me jette des sorts de confusion à chaque fois.

… S'il me regarde avec ces yeux de chiens battus en plus, je suis pas sortie de Pré-au-Lard! Puis, après un temps, je lance instinctivement :

\- « Tu veux danser? » demandé-je en lui tendant la main.

Il me sourit alors comme si c'était Noël à l'avance et ses yeux s'éclairent. Et je sais de mon fin fond que c'était ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.

\- « Oui » me répond-t-il. « Mais pas ici » poursuit-il en me prenant la main. « Je vous la vole, désolé! »

Il me guide vers notre studio sous les incessants ricanements de mon frère et il lâche ma main, en se retournant, seulement rendu sur la piste de danse.

\- « Je pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit hier… » me sort-il rapidement. « Ça me détends même de danser avec toi, hier y'a… Un truc qui m'avait énervé… J'avais pas à me défouler sur toi! »

_Oh, mais tout dépend de la manière dont tu comptes te défouler_, aurais-je envie de lui crier.

\- « … J'avais cru comprendre, ouais. … Mais… » repris-je avec un sourire moqueur, « ton défoulement de « batteur vedette »… Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, ça fait peur! »

Voilà, c'est exactement le ton que je dois employer : léger, narquois, qui semble s'en foutre. Même : qui semble s'en _amuser_. J'adopte aussi une mimique exagérément terrifiée pour parfaire mon rôle.

\- « Oh, parce que tu me conseilles quoi la prochaine fois yeux-bouse-de-dragon? » me demande-t-il, amusé.

… _Que tu me sautes dessus?_

\- « … Danser? Tu danses jusqu'à t'en épuiser, c'est ce que je fais moi… Et, après tout hier, tu étais dans un _club_, sers-toi la prochaine fois de l'anonymat d'une piste de danse pleine, bruyante et mal éclairée! »

\- « Y'a comme une différence d'intensité entre la manière de se défouler d'une fille de 15 piges et d'un mec de 22… » me dit-il, encore plus amusé.

Je le vois dans ses yeux qui rient.

\- « On s'en fout, essaie la prochaine fois au moins! » le supplié-je presque des yeux. « Tu étais dans un _club _branché techno hier? »

\- « Plus R&amp;B, pourquoi? »

\- « Ok, attends! »

Je me rends à la petite table où repose mon IPod et, aléatoirement dans ma liste de morceaux de ce genre, j'y sélectionne une des premières _tounes_ de Rihanna : _pon da replay_. C'est parfait pour se défouler ce morceau : le rythme est super rapide! Aussi, d'un coup de baguette, je ferme le lourd rideau et baisse l'éclairage jusqu'à avoir de la difficulté à distinguer les traits de Jo.

\- « Et tu danses maintenant! » le sommé-je en commençant à me trémousser tout en le rejoignant au centre de la piste.

De ce que je peux voir avec la faible luminosité, il bouge très peu. Du coup, je lui tourne le dos en continuant à me déhancher sur la musique : pour qu'il s'habitue sans regard genre.

Soudain, je suis happée par derrière et attirée contre un torse chaud. Et je le _sens_ bouger contre moi : il adopte le même rythme intense que moi.

_Oh merlin… C'est mentalement dérangeant cette même dépense énergétique, dans le noir, alors que nous sommes seuls à se frotter l'un contre l'autre… Avec un mec théoriquement déjà en couple en plus. … Il fait ça souvent hein?_

\- « Je t'avais dit… que la danse solo… c'est pas mon truc. J'ai besoin de contact » me souffle-t-il à l'oreille, tout en dansant.

_Ok, c'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre, je sens partout le gars pour qui j'ai des sentiments : ses mains sur mes hanches, ses mouvements dans mon dos, son souffle dans ma nuque, son odeur qui m'entoure… Même si, merde, j'ai juste quinze ans moi… C'est… J'ai pas l'habitude… Je fais quoi là? Je me retourne et lui saute dessus? Non, je dois calmer le jeu…_

_… Surtout, je réfléchis trop_ décidé-je_. La musique, y faut que je me concentre sur la musique!_

Ce que je fais : je lève les bras au-dessus de ma tête et me mets à onduler des hanches en rythme. Jo calque ma cadence et, au bout des quatre minutes que dure le morceau, je suis déjà un peu en nage. Surtout, j'ai l'esprit un peu moins lourd, comme délesté de pensées parasites et encombrantes.

\- « Encore? »

\- « Non, c'est beau… J'ai compris le principe, je crois! » me répond Jo, légèrement essoufflé, en me lâchant. « Notre coach m'a déjà mis KO cet aprem', tu t'acharnes sur un gars déjà mort! »

\- « Tsss, ce coach n'a aucun respect pour ses batteurs vedettes… » lancé-je avec ironie pour masquer ma déception. « Surtout, je note que l'endurance n'est pas ton fort… »

\- « Ok, je l'avais mérité celle-là » me dit-il en enfourchant un banc de l'estrade et en s'allongeant sur le restant.

\- « Et c'est quoi le score déjà dans notre duel verbal? » demandé-je, intéressée, en me hissant avec les poignets sur la petite table où reposait mon IPod.

Un léger rire me répond. Grave et rocailleux. Je l'adore.

\- « Ché pas, mais je te laisse gagner! » affirme-t-il en contemplant le plafond.

\- « Eh, j'veux pas gagner par défaut! » m'indigné-je. « Lâcheur, tu aurais été à Serpentard aussi! » dis-je, faussement vexée.

Parce que, en vrai, je considère ça comme un des plus beaux compliments : être à Serpentard, c'est être assez intelligent pour se retirer à temps – tout le monde sait ça voyons!

\- « Probablement, on aurait été un beau couple de serpents » lance-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi et en me donnant un sourire franc.

_Tellement… Un couple superbe… Mais…_

\- « Tu veux en parler? » demandé-je sans transition.

Je vois son expression détendu s'altérer un peu suite à ma question. Il plisse les yeux en me regardant et :

\- « Pas vraiment. »

Tant pis, je rentre dans le tas. C'est pas mes affaires, mais il est bien entré dans mon cœur sans y avoir été invité, lui, alors…

\- « Mais… tu sais que tu peux pas continuer comme ça hein? » argué-je.

\- « Et pourquoi pas? » me demande-t-il, ennuyé.

\- « Y faut t'arrête de foutre ta vie en l'air! » lui réponds-je, un brin trop passionnée peut-être. « Bon ok, ta vie sociale, tu t'en fiches royalement, mais ta vie professionnelle t'importe, elle! »

\- « Ce qui se passe dans ma vie privée n'a aucun impact sur ma carrière » s'obstine-t-il.

\- « Si seulement ta vie privée était bel et bien privée! » raillé-je. « Mais non, ta relation avec Circus s'étale sur la sphère publique et ça, ça déborde sur ton image pro! »

Il se redresse en position assise, sans me quitter des yeux, signe que j'ai toute son attention. Il est comme moi, je le sais, son plan de carrière passe avant tout ; je joue sur ça.

\- « Expliques-toi! »

Ça sonne comme un ordre, mais je ne m'en offusque pas.

\- « Tes actes créent parfois des remous sur l'image de commerce de l'équipe. Ce n'est pas pour le fun que ton coach a forcé sur ton entraînement aujourd'hui, il voulait te passer un message… » j'explique en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

\- « Mais je sais déjà tout ça… »

\- « Alors pourquoi tu ne calmes pas le jeu? … À la fin de la saison prochaine, tu devras renouveler ton contrat avec les Falcons si je ne me trompe… Tu fais quoi s'ils en ont marre de ton comportement? »

Je me fais une note mentale afin que je n'oublie pas de remercier Myriam pour m'avoir fait étudier son parcours de carrière.

\- « Tant que je les fais gagner, ils s'en foutent de mon comportement! » me rétorque-t-il, buté.

\- « Rappelle-moi le score du premier match de la saison..? » dis-je en sachant pertinemment qu'ils ont perdu.

\- « Aucune équipe n'est parfaite! »

\- « Et ça te plaît d'être son maillon faible? » largué-je la bombe, exaspéré.

_Oups, c'est sorti tout seul!_

Je le vois sursauter à mes paroles...

Et, oula, je n'avais pas besoin de son regard noir, de sa froideur et tout le toutim pour savoir que j'étais allée trop loin – merci.

_Merlin, je me sens petite dans mes culottes là…_

\- « Paix Jo… Moi amie à toi! » lui souris-je faiblement. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu dois éviter de trop jouer avec leur limite, comme ça personne ne pourra te mettre les défaites de l'équipe sur le dos. »

Je me suis bien rattrapée – il semble – car il est tout songeur maintenant.

\- « … Mais j'ai toujours été _borderline_, ils m'ont repêché en sachant que j'étais comme ça! » finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules et regardant ses mains.

\- « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais, Jo… y'a une différence entre frôler une frontière et la dépasser! Et toi, tu le fais carrément, sans lever le pied de l'accélérateur : les autorités vont t'attendre dans le tournant! » dis-je en utilisant des métaphores bancales pour me faire bien comprendre.

\- « Tu me conseilles quoi alors? » me demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- « Mais de ralentir et de rester sur les routes! Même si tu ne peux t'empêcher de pénétrer en territoire ennemi, tu iras moins loin » blagué-je.

Puis, redevenant sérieuse, je poursuis :

\- « Concrètement, commence par régler le problème avec Circus! »

_En bon français : flush-là!_

Il me regarde alors pensivement en penchant la tête – ouais, moi non plus j'peux pas croire que j'aille sorti un discours aussi… mature?

\- « Après sers-toi de ta belle petite tête de Serpentard! »

_En clair, sois logique et malin _pensé-je.

\- « Oï, belle je veux bien, mais petite… »

Ça y est, son sourire en coin est revenu. Je m'en suis bien tirée. Et il se lève et s'approche de moi. Et il s'approche encore, jusqu'à arriver devant moi. Il se penche vers moi et me caresse la joue avant d'y déposer un baiser.

\- « Mais merci Lily! À la base, je venais seulement m'excuser et… Tes paroles vont me faire réfléchir, c'est sûr, alors merci! »

\- « C'est ce que font les amis! » lui renvoyé-je en soutenant son regard.

….

_Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça..? … Sans commentaire._


	14. Stabiliser sa vie privée

**Note de l'auteure :** Hop, hop, hop! Dernier chapitre avant ma rentrée universitaire! :D Dépendant de ma session et accordée que je suis en pleine écriture de mon deuxième livre, la suite arrivera plus ou moins rapidement – j'en suis désolée d'avance!

Et merci à **Lizania,** j'espère ne t'avoir pas trop fait attendre ma belle! ;)

Et merci à **loveloveegypte** à qui j'ai répondu en privée!

Bonne lecture!

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers d'Harry Potter sort uniquement de la plume, et de la tête, de la grande J.K. Rowling! Malheureusement. **

* * *

**« Stabiliser » sa vie privée**

POV Lily :

\- « … »

Je suis encore abasourdie d'avoir sorti une pareille imbécilité… Je veux pas être son amie moi, je l'aime! C'est totalement différent… Et je suis certainement pas une de de ces nunuches qui doit (et peut) se contenter de l'amitié du mec qu'elle aime, nan mais oh! … Ce truc est pathétique. Moi, je veux tout ou je veux rien : j'ai peut-être été assez nulle pour tomber amoureuse, mais il tombera avec moi. Et je serai là pour lui, avec lui; c'est là que je veux être en tout cas…

\- « Bon… Je vais redescendre et aller m'excuser auprès de Véga également! » me dit-il en me voyant perdue dans mes pensées.

\- « … De quoi tu veux t'excuser? » demandé-je, revenant à la réalité.

\- « Je suis parti comme un voleur hier… » commence-t-il, gêné, en se passant une main sur la nuque, l'autre étant dans sa poche.

\- « Han, trop chou! » le raillé-je.

\- « N'importe quoi! » proteste-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

En le voyant s'éloigner, je prends conscience que si je le veux pour moi, rien que pour moi, il doit se débarrasser de Circus… Je rattrape donc Jo avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce et je le retiens par l'avant-bras. Il se retourne à demi, interrogateur, et je me lance :

\- « Jo… Pour ton problème… On est mercredi. Vous avez un match dimanche et probablement congé d'entraînement le lendemain, sauf si vous jouez comme des pieds pour un entraînement punitif. Moi, être toi, j'irais à L.A. par portoloin après ma _game _et durant mon jour de congé afin de mettre cette histoire au clair entre Circus et moi... »

J'ai énoncé mon petit discours en me tordant les doigts, pleinement consciente que ce qu'il fait de son temps n'est pas de mes affaires et qu'il va sûrement me le rappeler. Mais il doit mettre fin à sa relation avec Circus, d'une rupture franche et en personne. Pour la possibilité d'un « nous ». Et c'est pourquoi je ne l'avais pas lâché des yeux en parlant, comme si je voulais lui passer un message.

\- « … C'est une idée, mais Lily… Arrête de te mêler de mes affaires! » lâche-t-il sur un ton ennuyé.

_Ahha! Au moins, il n'a pas été aussi sec que ce à quoi je m'attendais…_

Je descends alors avec lui et nous rejoignons mon frère et Véga au salon où nous passons une petite soirée très sympa, à discuter de tout et de rien, après un repas commandé au resto. Enfin… Sympa à mon avis! Parce que Jo, lui, s'y est endormi comme un bébé, allongé sur le divan. N'empêche, il semblait dans son état « normal » – oui, je l'avais presque couvé des yeux; j'ai honte (ou pas).

\- « … Il est trop _cute_! » dis-je en le prenant en photo avec mon téléphone portable que je trimballais aujourd'hui exceptionnellement : j'avais appelé Myriam cet après-midi pour qu'elle me remonte le moral.

\- « Je vais le faire léviter jusqu'à la chambre d'ami » annonce mon frère. « … Tu lui as dit quoi, une fois rendue dans le grenier? Parce qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus détendu après avoir redescendu que durant la journée! »

\- « Un studio, votre grenier est un studio de danse maintenant » corrigé-je machinalement alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. « Mais je lui ai juste montré comment j'utilisais la danse pour me défouler. … Et, accessoirement, je lui ai dit d'arrêter de jouer avec Circus, qu'elle mettait sa carrière en péril… »

Je laisse mes yeux glisser sur son visage endormis, détendu, en entendant mon frère lancer un _wingardium Leviosa_. Ses yeux percutants fermés, il semble tellement inoffensif, presque vulnérable.

_… Il est loin le Bad boy…_ pensé-je, attendrie.

Surprenant mon regard, James ne me rate pas :

\- « T'as révisé ton opinion sur la guimauve? On va finir par parfaire ton éducation sentimentale » me nargue-t-il. « Sinon, _good job _pour tes paroles sur Circus! En espérant qu'elles le fassent réfléchir… »

_J'espère aussi!_

_Et mon « éducation sentimentale »… Pffff! Je risque juste de finir le cœur en miettes avec cette connerie, oui, c'est vraiment nécessaire?_

[…]

Une routine commença alors à s'installer. Jeudi, vendredi et samedi, les gars allaient à leur entraînement durant le jour tandis que Véga et moi, on vaquait à plusieurs occupations en rapport avec la naissance prochaine du bébé (genre la déco de la chambre de Skye). Et samedi, mon père et ma mère sont venus prendre le thé en après-midi avec nous.

Juste avant le repas du soir, Jo et moi, on s'éclipsait pour répéter notre chorégraphie et l'améliorer.

Puis, en soirée, on travaillait notre complicité avec Véga et mon frère en jouant à des jeux de société moldus. Jeux auxquels les deux hommes ajoutaient leurs propres règles complètement nulles – oui, j'ai été obligée de transplaner avec Jo et d'aller visiter les terrains sur Baker Street avant d'acheter ce terrain au monopoly.

Dans ces soirées, aussi, j'en apprenais un peu plus sur Jo, par exemple : né-moldu, il avait deux grands frères acteurs chez les moldus et qu'il excellait sur une planche de surf ayant grandi sur les plages de Sydney. Et j'emmagasinais toutes ces informations pour l'apprendre, lui, pour être en mesure de le lire un jour.

Le dimanche, jour du troisième match, arriva rapidement. L'équipe jouait contre le Club de Flaquemare, une très bonne formation, ça s'annonçait difficile!

Par ailleurs, Jo nous avait dit hier soir que, si tout allait bien (comprendre s'ils gagnaient en moins de cinq heures), il irait prendre un portoloin international et se rendrait à L. A. pour régler ses problèmes avec Hayley…

_Il a été pêché ça loin…_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de me dire ironiquement. Mais il suivait mes conseils, j'en étais particulièrement contente.

… Ils gagnèrent 300 à 180 en un peu plus de trois heures et, ce coup-ci, j'avais veillé à ce que Véga reste assise en cas d'une danse de la victoire de la part de Skye…

En outre, cette victoire veut dire que Jo part pour vingt-quatre heures à L.A. et je ne cesse de me répéter que c'est une bonne chose. Je finirais peut-être par m'en convaincre. … Non mais, Jo est intelligent, pourquoi resterait-il avec une fille qui n'évolue pas dans son monde, qui le trompe et qui met en jeu sa carrière..?

… Oui, pourquoi? Ce serait illogique…

« Fais là-bas ce que tu as à faire et reviens » lui ai-je d'ailleurs glissé dans un câlin avant qu'il ne parte et le « moi » final avait failli sortir.

[…]

On est lundi après-midi; le temps est long. Il s'étire et chaque seconde me rappelle combien Jo est imprévisible. Peut-être que j'aurais dû laisser le « moi » s'articuler et quitter mes pensées finalement..?

… Douter comme ça est tout nouveau pour moi et c'est chiant! Ça fait partie de mon « éducation sentimentale » dont parlait mon frère cette semaine? Un espèce de mal nécessaire..? Peut-être. Je sais pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis présentement dans la salle de sport de mon frère avec mes écouteurs sur les oreilles. Je m'y défoule depuis ce midi et j'ai un peu, beaucoup, perdu la notion du temps. Tapis roulant, vélo stationnaire, rameur et _punching bag_ avaient retenu mon attention et, là, j'ai la dalle!

J'abaisse donc mes écouteurs de IPod pour les avoir dans le cou et monte à la cuisine. En me prenant des _cookies_ dans le garde-manger, j'avise l'heure sur l'horloge murale : dix-sept heures.

_Déjà…_ me dis-je en me dirigeant vers le salon où j'entends des voix.

En me rapprochant, je reconnais celle de Jo. _Il est revenu!_

J'arrive dans le salon avec l'intention de le serrer contre moi, il me fait dos et discute avec mon frère. En fait, seule Véga m'a aperçu et je n'ai pas trop le cœur d'interrompe la conversation des gars. Il doit sentir ma présence _anyway _: mon regard dévore sa nuque.

\- « … quand je suis arrivé, il était super tôt le matin là-bas, j'étais super surpris qu'Hayley soit déjà debout! » commence-t-il.

_… Comment j'aime pas le fait qu'il l'appelle encore par son prénom…_ est ma première pensée.

\- « Elle m'a expliqué que c'était les MTV ce soir-là – un gala moldu – et qu'elle y donnait une prestation. Je me suis dit que je pouvais attendre après pour faire une scène de ménage… » lâche-t-il, désabusé.

Et je sens, juste par son ton, comment cette idée lui répugnait. _Mais je voulais pas qu'il aille se taper la discute du siècle là-bas, je voulais seulement qu'il la dompe proprement…_

\- « Je suis allé la rejoindre à l'After et, je vous épargne les détails, on a fini dans le même lit. Le lendemain matin, j'ai compris qu'Hayley et moi, on peut juste pas arrêter… Je sais que vous comprenez pas, que vous l'aimez pas… Bref, je lui ai acheté une belle bague, elle a dit oui. … Au moins, ça va stabiliser ma vie privée » finit-il en haussant négligemment les épaules.

… Je suis totalement figée d'horreur. … Pourquoi rien ne va comme je le veux..? Comme je l'avais prévu… C'est un cauchemar. Je recule, déboussolée, sous le regard désolée que me lance Véga et je tourne les talons. Je me dirige précipitamment vers les escaliers et monte jusqu'à notre studio pour m'y réfugier.

[…]

POV Jonathan :

J'entends Lily s'enfuir vers les marches et j'ai encore des putains de remords.

_Fuck, c'est pour son bien! Elle finira par comprendre…_

\- « … Ma sœur a tout entendu tu sais? » me demande J-S d'une voix triste.

\- « … Je sais… Mais ta sœur mérite un bon gars, un gars bien mieux que moi… Elle s'en remettra! » lui dis-je avec conviction.

Un éclair de colère traverse le regard de Véga assise en face de nous sur leur chaise berçante, elle ouvre la bouche comme pour me contredire puis la referme. … Parce que j'ai raison. … Je peux rien apporter de bien à Lily, à la fille Potter. C'est comme ça!

… Je sais qu'elle est probablement attirée par moi, mais ce n'est que physique et, plus vite elle comprendra que je suis un trou d'cul, mieux ce sera pour elle! … J'ai Hayley dans la peau; essayer d'avoir une relation exclusive avec une autre fille, c'est perdu d'avance…

Et elle mérite mieux qu'une relation toute pourrie avec moi, même si, l'imaginer là tout de suite avec un autre mec, sous mon nez, ça me fout des boutons! Même si je sais que nous deux, ensemble, ça enverrais de la pâtée.

\- « … Tu sembles avoir bien réfléchi à ton affaire » finit par dire froidement Véga.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'ai fait ce matin en attendant le réveil de Hayley? … Magasiner des bagues de fiançailles? » rétorqué-je sarcastiquement.

\- « … »

\- « … Comment tu vas faire lors de vos cours de danse? » poursuit J-S.

La question à 100 000 Galions…

\- « … Ta sœur est du genre imprévisible… Déjà, je verrai comment elle réagit à mon annonce et j'aviserai ensuite… »

[…]

POV Lily :

Rendu dans le studio, je ne sais si je dois rire ou pleurer. Rire jaune, bien sûr. J'ai été tellement naïve. … J'hésite vraiment. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'enterre mon cœur?

_Après tout, qui a besoin de ça, un cœur? _pensé-je ironiquement.

Non mais, c'est quoi le problème? Je suis vraiment trop jeune? … Parce que je le sais, je le sens dans chacun de ses regards sur moi que je ne le laisse pas indifférent. Rajoute à ça ma réactivité face à lui et notre complicité grandissante… J'étais le choix logique!

C'est fini maintenant, il est fiancé! Jo est fiancé.… J'ai _besoin_ de danser.

Je remets mes écouteurs sur ma tête – je n'avais pas arrêté mon IPod – et je fredonne le refrain du titre qui joue, _white flag_ de Dido, sans m'attarder sur les paroles en faisant défiler ma liste de morceaux : ça m'en prend un qui bouge, qui me permette de me vider la tête!

Puis, je prends conscience de ce que je chante…

« I will go down with this ship

I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be »

… Je prends ça comme un signe.

* * *

**En traduction libre, les paroles de **_**white flag**_** en français : « Je coulerai avec ce bateau/ Je ne lèverai pas les mains pour abandonner/ Il n'y aura pas de drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma porte/ Je suis en amour et je le serai toujours » ;)**


End file.
